I love PEACE, Not You
by nana.0.o
Summary: "Ayah, Ibu, dan seluruh rakyat yang kami cintai…" Nethere dan Nesia saling menggenggam tangan dan melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya kami berdua saling mencintai. Terimalah hubungan kami dan hentikan perang." AU, NetherexNesia, updated ch 8!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Haii! Halooo… nama say…

Hidekazu Himaruya : ahem!

Ah, halo bang Hide, hehe… baiklah Ini Bang Hidekazu Himaruya, selanjutnya disingkat HH. Sepatah dua patah kata, silahkan…

HH : Haii! Halooo… *sama aja*

Plot nyuri dari manga **Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen** karya **Ogura Akane**

Bang Hide punya karakter, Mbak Akane punya plot, saya punya apa doongg? Baiklah, saya cuma tukang ketik disini. Meski begitu, semoga kalian semua menikmati :3

**Genre :** banyak! Wahahahaha #plakk

Oke saya sebutin satu-satu. AU (pasti), Humor (yes!), Angst (pasti ada, nanti), Romance (Err… saya akan berusaha), Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort. Akh~ banyak, sampe bingung...

**Warning :** Makan gorengan dapat menyebabkan kolesterol tinggi. #salah

Typo (kalo ada, kasitau), OOC dikit, OC Fem!Indonesia, Fem!Malaysia dan keluarga lainnya yang akan menyusul nanti, male!Portue. Harap maklum kalo ada beberapa karakter yang saya jadiin antagonis disini :9

* * *

Di suatu tempat, berdiri dua negeri besar yang sangat berpengaruh dibandingkan negeri-negeri lainnya. Namun perang yang berlangsung di antara kedua negeri ini telah melewati waktu puluhan tahun dan seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir.

**Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden**, pangeran negeri barat sekaligus pemimpin pasukan perang melawan negeri besar di timur. Kesuksesannya dalam setiap peperangan menjadikannya pahlawan di antara penduduk negeri barat tersebut.

**Indonesia Raya**, Putri negeri timur, disebut juga sebagai malaikat penyelamat karena jasanya yang begitu besar dalam menyelamatkan korban-korban perang. Ia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai perawat.

Suatu hari—dimana akan menjadi perubahan besar bagi kedua negeri tersebut—mereka berdua mengutarakan pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan seluruh rakyat yang kami cintai…" Nethere dan Nesia saling menggenggam tangan dan melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya kami berdua saling mencintai. Terimalah hubungan kami dan hentikan perang."

Kedua orangtua mereka tentu saja menentang. Namun akhirnya mereka mengalah melihat betapa keras keinginan putra dan putri yang mengaku saling jatuh cinta itu. Kedua ayah mereka—pemimpin dari masing-masing negeri—akhirnya bersedia menandatangani perjanjian damai yang diajukan oleh putra dan putri mereka dengan setengah hati. Seluruh rakyat bergembira dengan berita ini. Setelah menunggu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, akhirnya mereka dapat mencecap rasa perdamaian.

Pertunangan dilakukan di perbatasan kedua wilayah. Nethere dan Nesia saling bergandengan tangan dan melambai dari atas balkon ke arah rakyat yang bersorak-sorai bergembira dibawah. Akhirnya, kehidupan baru mereka berduapun dimulai.

* * *

'plakk!'

Nesia menampik tangan Nethere yang sadari tadi menggenggamnya. Oh ya, mereka tidak bergandengan tangan tentu saja. Hanya Nethere yang dengan penuh percaya diri, berani menggenggam tangan Nesia.

"Sakit tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Puas kau menggenggam tanganku, Nethere. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya jika berada dihadapan rakyat seperti tadi, maka kau mengambil keuntungan dariku." Sahutnya sarkastis.

Nethere mengelus tangan kirinya seraya mengeluh, "Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh kita memang sudah bertunangan."

Sang putri menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku menyetujui tawaran ini karena hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan peperangan. Sama sekali bukan karena aku menyukaimu. Dan tentu saja yang lebih penting dari itu, kau pemimpin pasukan perang yang menyerang negeriku, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu."

"Sudahlah, mengeluh saja kerjamu. Bersikaplah lebih baik padaku, Nesia. Toh kita tetap akan menjadi suami-istri sebentar lagi." Jawab Nethere santai.

"Lebih baik aku berteman dengan monyet, tahu!"

"Sial! Kau ini kalau dibiarkan pasti langsung bicara seenaknya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga tidak ada rasa apapun padamu, kecil! Semua orang memanggilmu malaikat. Kukira kau orang yang baik dan penyayang, ternyata kau berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini kupikirkan."

"Dan asal kau tahu saja Nethere," Jawab Nesia penuh penekanan, "Kau kira kepribadianmu sesuai dengan pahlawan seperti yang selalu dielu-elukan rakyatmu? Hah! Kau itu cuma laki-laki kasar berambut tulip."

Nesia mengeluarkan ranting kayu yang entah didapat dari mana, ia membuat garis pembatas kurang lebih satu meter di hadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat lebih dari satu meter, paham."

"Huh, siapa peduli." Kata Nethere acuh tak acuh dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati garis ilusi itu.

'Pok! Pok! Pok!'

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Hentikan itu Nesia! Singkirkan ranting itu! Sakit tahuuu…. Awaass kauuu….keciiil!" Nethere mengejar Nesia yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Sungguh tidak lucu jika para rakyatnya tahu bahwa pangeran Nethere menjadi korban pukul-lari calon istrinya.

Seperti yang dapat dilihat diatas, hubungan mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik, bahkan bisa dibilang amat buruk. Namun mereka harus bertahan atas keputusan yang telah mereka ambil.

"_Psst… lihat, itu tunangan pangeran Nethere"_

"_Huh! Dia sama sekali tidak cantik. Awas saja kalau ia berani membuat pangeran menderita. Kita tenggelamkan negerinya ke lautan."_

Meski kelihatannya semua rakyat menyambut gembira pertunangan mereka, tetap saja ada pertentangan-pertentangan kecil yang terjadi di sekeliling. Gambarannya dapat terlihat dari obrolan kedua pelayan istana negeri barat tersebut. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang memaksa Nethere dan Nesia menjaga hubungan baik di depan orang lain.

**Ini semua demi perdamaian yang mereka impikan.**

'click!' 'click!'

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini?" tanya salah satu wartawan surat kabar.

"Hubungan kami? Tentu saja baik. Ya kan, Nesia?" Jawab Nethere penuh percaya diri di hadapan sekelompok wartawan dan cahaya lampu blitz yang silih berganti. Nesia melirik sekilas ke arah calon suaminya, dan ia langsung menginjak kaki sang pangeran yang tersembunyi di balik meja.

'Aw!' Si pemilik kaki mengerang perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajah kesakitannya dengan berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Ya, pangeran Nethere sangat baik dan perhatian."

**Ini semua demi perdamaian.**

Saat jumpa pers berakhir,

"tunggu kau! Kecil!" Seru Nethere menarik belakang baju Nesia dan mencegahnya lari.

'BRUAKK!'

Nah itu dia yang namanya _**backdrop**_. Nesia meninggalkan Nethere yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong.

**Ya, demi perdamaian…**

* * *

"Putri Nesia, betul?" Tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ya?" Nesia menoleh dan mendapatkan seseorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku _Portuguesa_, sekretaris Pangeran Nethere."

"Apa anda suka manis?" Tanyanya lagi.

Nesia menatap dengan bingung, "Eh? Iya aku suka. Kenapa?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, pria tampan yang mengaku bernama _Portuguesa_ itu menyerahkan bungkusan kecil berisi biskuit. "Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang. Sayang sekali aku tidak suka manis. Jika anda tak keberatan, tentu saja. "

Nesia menerima bungkusan itu dengan senang hati dan tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Ia membungkuk lagi dan berbalik meninggalkan Nesia.

'_Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga pria baik di negeri ini. Andai saja Nethere juga sebaik dia.'_ Pikirnya.

* * *

Menikmati tumbuhan lengkap dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di atasnya serta kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang asyik terbang berkejar-kejaran rupanya cukup mengasyikkan. Meski bunga-bunga ini mekar di tanah barat, keindahan yang dipancarkan tidak berkurang.

"Menikmati bunga, eh? Rupanya kau punya sisi romantis juga."

Saat sosok berambut tulip itu muncul dibelakangnya, Nesia siap-siap berlari menghindar. Namun gagal, karena lagi-lagi Nethere menarik baju bagian belakangnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar membenciku ya? Apa sih yang membuatmu tidak puas?" Nesia serta merta berbalik dan mencengkram erat tangan Nethere yang menarik bajunya.

"Semuanya."

"Kenap…"

"Seperti kataku tadi, kau itu kasar dan selalu saja cepat marah. Kau juga yang membunuh rakyat negeriku dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu." Bola mata sang pangeran melebar. Hatinya tertusuk oleh kata-kata tajam calon istrinya.

'BRAK!'

Nethere menyudutkan Nesia ke tembok, dan berbalik mengintimidasinya dengan kata-kata.

"Bagaimana kerjasama kita bisa berjalan baik jika kau terus menolak seperti ini?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Nesia.

"Lep..lepaskan aku, atau kupanggil orang…"

"Coba saja, tidak masalah bagiku. Jika orang-orang tahu seperti apa hubungan kita sebenarnya, perang akan kembali meletus…"

Tubuh-tubuh yang berjatuhan, suara senapan dan granat memekakkan telinga, darah berceceran bercampur jadi satu dengan tanah. Segala memori di medan perang memenuhi pikirannya, mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menyebabkan setitik air mata jatuh membasahi gaun putihnya.

'BRAK!'

Sekali lagi Nethere memukulkan tangannya ke tembok. Ia tidak tahan melihat Nesia menangis.

"Maaf…" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan Nesia yang jatuh terduduk dalam kesedihan.

'click'

Di balik semak tinggi itu, seseorang yang mengintai mereka merasa puas.

* * *

"Ndon! Indon! Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya adiknya, Malaysia sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi koran yang dipegangnya.

Nesia yang sedang bersantai di kasurnya terlonjak kaget begitu Malaysia berteriak-teriak tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Apaan sih Lay, ribut banget…"

'**Hubungan sebenarnya Pangeran Nethere dan Putri Nesia' **Tulisan itu tercetak besar-besar sebagai judul koran. Selain itu, terpampang juga foto Nesia yang sedang menangis.

"_Pangeran Nethere menyakiti Putri Nesia? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"_

"_Kejamnya…"_

"_Sudah kuduga, tidak seharusnya kita percaya pada orang barat."_

Para wartawan yang haus berita dengan sekejap mengelilingi pasangan itu. Dengan kalimatnya masing-masing mereka mempertanyakan hubungan yang sesungguhnya pangeran dan putri itu. Saking banyaknya suara disana, Nethere tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan siapa terlebih dulu. Meski begitu, karena pertanyaan mereka kurang-lebih sama, ia menjawabnya dengan malas. "itu cuma rumor."

"Tapi foto ini…"

Sebelum para lalat berisik itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Nesia meraih wajah pangeran negeri barat disampingnya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia mencium lembut pasangannya. Mengakibatkan pemilik bola mata hijau itu terbelalak, begitu pula dengan para wartawan yang hening sejenak dengan muka merah sebelum akhirnya memotret berulang kali momen itu.

"Itu cuma pertengkaran kecil, dan kami telah berbaikan lagi. Maaf telah membuat kalian semua khawatir ." Nesia mebungkuk di hadapan para wartawan dan kembali tersenyum.

Keramaian itupun bubar, baik oleh yang merasa lega karena ternyata tidak ada masalah serius ataupun yang merasa kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan berita spektakuler.

Dan kita pun kembali melihat di balik panggung sandiwara.

"Nes, barusan itu…" Tanya Nethere ragu—masih dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

Nesia melirik Nethere dan memasang tampang udah-deh-enggak-usah-dibahas. "Itu namanya kamuflase, masa gitu aja nggak ngerti?"

"O..oh..gitu? Yah, padahal aku sudah berharap…" Katanya dengan wajah kecewa yang tidak dibuat-buat.

**Asap muncul dengan tiba-tiba memenuhi udara di sekitar.**

"**HAHHAHHAHHAA! Akan kuturuti satu keinginanmu!" Sang jin ala Jawa itu tertawa menyeramkan.**

**Manusia berkulit hitam dan bergigi tonggos didepannya pun tanpa ragu menjawab "pingin ngganteng…"**

'**ngok'**

"Jangan mimpi!" Kata Nesia setelah menampakkan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan jin ala Jawa di salah satu iklan rokok yang terkenal itu.

* * *

"Ndon, ada kiriman nih!"

"Aduh Lay, bisa nggak sih ketuk pintu dulu?" Seru Nesia sambil buru-buru membenarkan bajunya yang belum rapi.

"Ah, kita kan sama-sama cewek, Ndon. Enggak usah malu, aku tahu kok dadamu itu rata."

Bantal pun melayang ke arah Malaysia. Namun sayang, meleset beberapa senti. Rupanya Malaysia sudah terlatih untuk menghindar dari lemparan-lemparan kakaknya.

"Apa?" Nesia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Malaysia sebelum ia mentertawakan lemparannya yang gagal.

Malaysia menyerahkan setangkai kembang sepatu berwarna merah marun. "Dari _Portuguesa_…" Jawab Malaysia bahkan sebelum kakaknya sempat bertanya.

"Dia menunggumu di balkon."

* * *

"Te..terimakasih atas kirimannya." Indonesia membungkuk. _Portuguesa_ berbalik dan tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kudengar kau sedikit lelah setelah acara jumpa pers barusan." _Portuguesa_ memulai pembicaraan seraya melangkah mendekat.

"Ah, iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

_Portuguesa_ menepuk lembut bahu Indonesia dan berkata, "Pasti melelahkan harus tinggal di negeri yang baru saja kau kenal ini. Tentu saja masih ada beberapa orang yang menganggapmu sebagai musuh, karenanya kau harus berhati-hati." Ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Namun biar apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti tetap akan berpihak padamu."

Indonesia sedikit tersipu dan tertegun dengan pernyataan blak-blakan barusan, "te..trimakasih banyak kalau begitu."

Di sudut yang tak terlihat, Pangeran berambut tulip itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok terdekat.

**Bersambung…**

* * *

Ah, ya! Gimana? Ada yang ngerasa geli kedua orang itu jadi pangeran & putri? Sejujurnya saya agak geli ngebayangin sosok kampong Nesia berubah jadi putri, wahahahaha *talenan melayang*

Saya bikin jadi 2 wilayah aja untuk set cerita ini, barat & timur. Yang artinya negeri2 di Eropa-America & Asia. Nantinya bakal ada tokoh2 lain yang muncul.

Kalo dari manga aslinya sih cewek banget (pasti ketara dari cerita ini). Cuma saya suka sama war-scene-nya, dan jadilah cerita ini, JRENG! Dengan berbagai tambalan dan modif disana-sini :3

Review? Chapter 2 nya baru ditulis beberapa paragraf, semoga bisa selesai bareng sama proposal skripsi saya, ahahahaha #NGIMPI! Pasti fic nya selese duluan.

Dan satu lagi, maaf soal judulnya yang abal banget itu XD

o iya ketinggalan. **Backdrop** : salah satu teknik gulat


	2. Chapter 2

Yoyoyo~ comeback with me yo! Nana is in the house yo! *stress pra-skripsi*

**A/N :** Soal setting, jadi ini mirip2 sama kerajaan Inggris gitu. Modern pastinya, jadi jangan ngebayangin jaman2 kerajaan baheulanya Indonesia. Anggep aja negeri Timur itu sama-sama kerajaan modern dengan nuansa yang berbeda :) nanti saya jelasin lebih detil.

Lupa menjelaskan satu hal. Makasih buat ry0-san atas ripiunya, jadi saya inget :D Ini kan AU tuh ceritanya, harusnya kan pake human name. Kenapa saya malah pake nama nationnya masing2?

1. Negeri yang diceritain itu kan cuma Barat & Timur. Jadi enggak kepake lah itu nama-nama nation. Nah, daripada mubzir, saya pakelah untuk nama masing-masing karakter dengan bahasa mereka masing-masing. Buat Portuguese di ch 1 udah saya ganti jadi _Portuguesa_ (Enggak ngaruh juga sih).

2. Di hetalia-nya sendiri, Bang Hide juga enggak pernah make human name-nya meski mereka masing-masing punya, kan?

.

.

.

Oke-oke… saya ngaku, males nyariin nama satu2 buat OC nya… lupain aja bacotan panjang diatas -_-

Makasih buat lemparan telornya, lumayan buat makan malem.

* * *

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 2-**

Di hari yang cerah ini, Nethere dan Nesia memutuskan untuk keluar berjalan-jalan sekaligus menyapa para penduduk. Keputusan sepihak sebenarnya. Bagi Nesia, ia lebih baik mendekam di kasurnya yang empuk, melewati hari dengan berguling-guling tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Namun Nethere sedikit memaksa, untuk meyakinkan rakyatnya bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sehingga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kemarin.

Mereka berdua akan berkeliling melihat penduduk barat dan timur. Ini pertama kalinya pangeran Nethere pergi ke timur selain untuk tujuan peperangan. Ia memberikan kesan terbaiknya di hadapan para penduduk. Sementara itu, Nesia berpelukan dengan anak-anak kecil di negerinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, padahal pertunangannya baru berumur sekitar 2 minggu.

Seorang berkulit sawo matang dan berambut hitam menghampirinya, Ia mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sedang sakit dan meminta putri Nesia menjenguknya sebentar. Tentu saja Nesia tidak keberatan, tanpa memberitahu Nethere sebelumnya—ia masih kesal—, iapun mengikuti lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia tiba di sebuah rumah, namun tampaknya tak berpenghuni. Tanpa banyak curiga, Nesia masuk ke rumah itu. Bukan seorang Ibu yang sedang terbaring sakit seperti dalam bayangannya, yang dilihatnya justru 2 orang lelaki besar—tidak termasuk orang tadi—yang menyeringai menyambut kedatangannya.

"Jadi ini putri pengkhianat yang menjual dirinya sendiri pada musuh? Heh."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi dirinya untuk merasakan datangnya bahaya. Nesia bersiap untuk lari kembali ke keramaian, tetapi hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada dalam cengkraman salah satu lelaki tadi. Panik pun menghinggapi tubuhnya. Kalau saja lelaki kurus pembohong itu yang mencengkram lengannya, Nesia bisa saja membanting tubuhnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Nethere kemarin. Namun keberuntungan tidak sedang memihaknya kali ini. Ia tidak yakin bisa lepas dari pria besar berjanggut ini. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berteriak dan meronta tanpa hasil. Hanya berakibat pipinya merah hasil tamparan pria besar itu. Tendangan dan pukulan beruntun hampir mendarat di tubuhnya ketika terdengar suara gebrakan pintu.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotor kalian…"

Bayangan sang pangeran kini terlihat seperti seorang pahlawan di film-film. Tapi tidak bagi Nesia, bayangan gelap yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajah berkulit putih itu tampak menyeramkan.

"Berani menyentuh sedikit saja, maka kalian akan mati ditanganku!"

"Nethere!"

"Sang pahlawan sudah datang rupanya," Kata si pria besar dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan sebilah pisau tajam di depan leher Nesia. Mengisyaratkan agar tidak ada yang boleh mendekat.

'DUAKK! BRAK! BRUAGH!'

Ketiga pria itu salah memilih musuh. Mereka berurusan dengan orang yang sangat salah, berakibat kematian seketika. Namun pria kurus yang tanpa disangka-sangka masih bisa berdiri, kini bersiap menghujamkan pisaunya kea rah sang putri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nethere menerjang ke tengah, memunggungi si pria kurus dan memeluk calon istrinya.

Ceceran darah berhamburan sebelum akhirnya si pria kurus terjatuh ke lantai.

* * *

Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbiasa dengan cahaya di ruangan itu. "Nethere…"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya itu menoleh dan memasang tampang bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau pingsan kehabisan darah setelah menendang pria kurus itu."

Ia bergerak sedikit membenarkan posisi tidurnya sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana lukanya?"

"Perlu 7 jahitan di punggungmu, tapi selain itu tak ada luka yang serius."

"Maksudku, lukamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? " Ia meringis dan merasakan sakit di punggungnya karena pengaruh obat bius yang mulai menghilang.

Nesia tertegun sejenak, "Hanya memar sedikit. Pertanyaanmu aneh, khawatirlah pada lukamu sendiri. " Dan ia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Te…terima kasih ya. Dan maafkan soal kata-kata kasarku yang kemarin."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau benar kok, aku ini memang pembunuh di medan perang."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tercenung, "Tapi setidaknya kau ingin menghentikan perang, kan?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Hanya saja, waktu itu aku sedang beristirahat dari peperangan dan melihat TV. Disana ada seorang gadis yang berkali-kali muncul di layar TV. Ia mengobati banyak korban perang, berusaha tersenyum pada mereka meski wajahnya tetap terlihat sedih. Dan entah kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya. Saat itu juga aku berpikir 'jika aku memberikan keinginannya, mungkin ia akan tersenyum'. Tapi ternyata yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya selalu marah.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh tanpa seijinmu, dan…" Netherepun tertidur tanpa sempat meneruskan kata-katanya.

Nesia membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh di hadapannya. Berbagai pikiran dan rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Selama ini ia hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Ia buta akan jasa yang telah dilakukan Nethere untuk menghentikan perang dan memberi kedamaian di kedua negeri. Dan mulai saat inipun ia bertekad agar dapat terus menjaga perdamaian yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak, ia berjalan menuju balkon. Hari sudah malam dan bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Malam yang cerah membantunya menangkan pikiran.

_'Seharusnya aku membencinya…'_

Malam yang tenang tanpa suara membuat isi hatinya terdengar lebih jelas.

_'Tapi…'_

"Sedang merenung?" sapa seseorang di belakangnya.

"Po..Portue?"

Portuguesa berjalan mendekat dan menggenggamkan kedua tangannya pada pagar balkon. Ia menengadah, ikut menikmati indahnya bintang malam ini.

"Pangeran baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, ya. Dia sudah sadar, meski langsung tidur lagi."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Portuguesa menggenggam lengan mungil Nesia dan berkata, "Maukah kau meninggalkan negeri ini bersamaku, Nesia?"

"Ap… kok tiba-tiba?" Nesia belum sadar dari keterkejutannya saat Portuguesa melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku memang tidak punya status disini, tapi cintaku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Tidak juga pangeran."

Nesia melepaskan genggaman tangan Portuguesa dan menunduk, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Jika aku pergi maka perang akan…"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu sayang sekali, aku harus mengubah rencana." Nesia tidak sempat memberontak ketika Portuguesa menempelkan saputangan berbalur chloroform padanya.

* * *

Nesia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di lantai teratas istana. Ia tak ingat telah berapa jam ia tertidur. Langit telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyambut pagi.

"Sang putri yang akhirnya putus asa setelah dikhianati oleh pangeran akhirnya bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai atas. Skenario yang bagus bukan?"

Portuguesa melangkah maju dengan pisau di tangannya, sedangkan Nesia melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Ternyata cara ini lebih gampang daripada harus berakting di depanmu, hahaha."

"Kamudian, Negeri timurpun akan kembali mengangkat senjatanya untuk membalaskan dendammu. Perang terjadi dan negeri ketiga lah yang akan bangkit untuk berkuasa, bukan kedua negeri besar yang sedang terpuruk akibat perang. Camkan ini baik-baik, tidak semua orang mengharapkan kedamaian. Nah, sekarang…lompatlah."

Nesia kembali mundur, mencengkram erat pagar besi yang pengaman di belakangnya.

_Lawanlah Nesia, kau akan tetap mati jika diam saja. Daripada mati melompat tanpa perlawanan, lebih baik mati karena sudah berusaha, kan?_

'klik'

Sebelum tendangan itu bersarang di tubuh Portuguesa, dibelakangnya telah berdiri sang pangeran dengan pistol mengarah ke pelipis si pengkhianat.

"Sayang sekali Port, rencanamu gagal. Semua komplotanmu telah kutangkap dan saatnya kau menyerah." Nethere menyeringai.

Tanpa banyak perlawanan, Portuguesa akhirnya menyerah. Nesia terduduk lemas, merasa lega karena akhirnya selamat, dan lagi-lagi karena bantuan Nethere.

"Ck, kau ini mudah sekali ditipu, Nesia…" Nethere mendesah dan Nesiapun memandang sebal pada penyelamatnya.

Nethere mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu sang putri berdiri. Melihat tak ada reaksi, Netherepun berkata, "Oh maaf, aku lupa. Kau tentu bisa berdiri sendiri…"

**Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh tanpa seijinmu.**

Hampir saja ia lupa janjinya sendiri.

Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah saat rasa hangat menghinggapi punggungnya, menggantikan rasa sakit 7 jahitan yang masih terasa perih. Dan disanalah Nesia, memeluknya lembut dari belakang.

'_Aku memang bersedia menjadi tunangannya demi kedamaian. Bukan karena aku suka padanya, tapi…' _

* * *

"Nih Nesia… aaaa…" Nethere menyuapi potongan buah melon pada kekasihnya tercinta.

"waah…lihat, mereka akrab seperti biasa."

"Iya, ya. Pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta memang bikin iri."

Nesia menusukkan sepotong melon dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Nethere. Dan…

'hap'

Melon itu mendarat dengan sempurna di mulutnya sendiri. Kedua pelayan telah menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, maka ia tidak khawatir hubungannya yang buruk dengan Nethere akan terbongkar.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya…"

"Tunggu kau!" Seru Nethere sembari menarik Hoodie jaket yang dikenakan Nesia dari belakang.

Nesia menampik tangan besar itu, "Cih!"

"Kok sikapmu masih begitu sih? Kukira kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang padamu, pangeran Nethere… aku bersedia bertunangan bukan karena suka padamu, paham?"

"La..lalu apa maksud pelukan kemarin?"

"Apa kau lupa kejadian setelah itu? Heh?"

* * *

_Nesia memeluknya dari belakang. Nethere sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan membalas pelukannya. Kedua orang kepercayaan Nethere—masih menahan Portuguesa—membelalakkan mata mereka melihat kejadian tersebut. Wajah mereka berdua perlahan memerah ketika Nethere mnempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir mungil kekasihnya. _

_Dunia serasa milik berdua. Setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat oleh kedua orang itu. Jika kita melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda beberapa derajat, maka terlihatlah jari-jemari Nesia yang mencubit pinggang calon suaminya penuh dendam. Maka tidak dapat lagi disebut __**milik berdua**__. Saat ciuman itu terjadi, __**dunia hanya milik Nethere seorang.**_

_Nethere meringis tertahan sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum._

"_Sa..sakit dong, Nes…" Katanya berbisik—masih tetap tersenyum. Nesia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis. Saat seperti ini, dua orang yang penuh harap sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang lain. Obrolan mesra sepasang kekasih, misalnya. Tampak sekali bahwa mereka terlalu terbuai dengan adegan penuh cinta pasangan menghebohkan itu._

* * *

"Sudah kuduga omonganmu tidak bisa dipercaya…"

"Terbawa suasana, hehe… Lagipula cuma ciuman saja apa salahnya sih? "

"Cuma? ! Dasar mesum!"

"AP… HEH! JANGAN LARI! AWAS KAU NESIAAAA! "

Dan hubungan mereka kembali lagi ke angka 0.

**To be Continue….**

* * *

Fiuh~ bener kan, selesai duluan daripada proposal skripsi :D bahkan saya belun ngetik satu katapun o_0 oh duniaa, betapa kejamnya dirimuuu….

Chapter ini humornya sedikit, lagi nggak kepikiran -_- nanti deh chapter berikutnya aja.

Buat yang mengharap cinta segitiga, maaf ya ^^ buat yang udah beranalisis dan benar, selamat yaaa~ ohohohoho maaf saya bikin portue nya jahat :P

Aniwey, saya mau minta saran. Saya butuh karakter untuk jadi guru-nya Nethere. Yang kepikiran sih kalo enggak Austria, ya German. Tapi pengen tau pendapat yg lain gimana :P

Oh iya, soal dua orang kepercayaan Nethere itu, mending Si duo Italy ato America-Canada ya? Ato malah ada saran lain?

Saran-saran lainnya juga diterima, hehe ^^ review yaa :D

Maaf kalo chapter ini adegan2nya kayak sinetron #sungkem

**-reply for anon/yg bukan anon tapi males login-**

**veldargone : **thanks ya XD saya juga awalnya aneh kok ngebayanginnya, hehe

**tamtamtami :** kalo dari awal dibuat berlovey-dovey pasti jiji abis~ huakakakakak~ saya juga ogah ngebayanginnya XD

**Baka-pon :** bagusss! itu emang iklan fav masa kini~ wahahahaha~ keren iklannya. biasa, iklan rokok emang keren2 semua sih. nah kan saya bilang apa, mirip sinetron -_- maap yaaa

**nami :** nam.. lo ngapain naaammm? projek kita gimana naaammiii? *lemparin guru nya nami pake bata* dan, selamat ya firasatnya bener~ huahahahaha, udah banyak yang curiga juga sih. soal tulisan simple itu karena... diksi saya sedikit dan amat terbatas -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **OOC dan kesalahan teknis lainnya tolong kasih tau saya lewat review ^^ nggak sempet ngecek lagi, hehehe. Aniwey~ kayaknya selain kembaran saya (**Kao'Ru'vi**), nggak ada yang nyadar KESALAHAN FATAL di chapter sebelumnya ya? Soal Nethere yang luka 7 jahitan di punggung, dan Nesia yang maen asal cubit di punggungnya itu waktu dicium Nethere. Maaf… itu murni kesalahan penulis yang teledor, wakakakak. Udah saya edit nyubitnya jadi di pinggang XD makanya, kalo ini ada yang salah juga, maaf ya. Saya emang payah.

* * *

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Hari besar negeri Barat jatuh pada hari ini. Sudah ratusan tahun sejak negeri ini berdiri, dan kini saatnya menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan negeri dengan penuh kebanggan. Berbagai makanan khas tersedia lengkap, dimana-mana rakyat melakukan persiapan perayaan. Ekspresi bahagia terpampang di wajah mereka, ulasan senyum tak henti-hentinya menghiasi pemandangan kota. Meski kebanyakan seperti itulah pemandangan yang terlihat, masih ada beberapa wajah yang menampakkan kecemasan di ujung-ujung jalan. Mereka takut dengan kejadian yang mungkin terjadi hari ini.

Perjanjian damai antara kedua negeri telah ditandatangani. Calon pemimpin kedua negeri telah bertunangan dan akan segera menggantikan orangtua mereka untuk memerintah kedua negeri itu. Dengan adanya perjanjian damai tersebut, maka sebagian orang negeri Timur akan datang kemari sebagai tanda persahabatan. Begitupula sebaliknya jika Negeri Timur mengadakan acara besar, mereka juga akan mengundang orang-orang dari Negeri Barat.

"Oh ayolah Nesia… seperti kataku tadi, itukan hanya ciuman?" Bujuk Nethere pada Nesia yang kini… "Bisa enggak kamu lupakan saja dan cepat turun dari pohon?" Berada di atas pohon rupanya.

Nesia menggeleng cepat, "Kamu kan harusnya tahu budaya negeriku, Nethere… kami tidak berci..ci...ci…uh, maksudku kami tidak melakukannya selama itu!"

Nethere melihat semburat pink di pipi Nesia meski tidak terlalu jelas, dan tersenyum usil. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau balas dendam kok."

"Ma..maksudmu?" tanya Nesia bingung. _Aku boleh menendang dan menamparnya, begitu? Asik juga._ Pikirnya kurang ajar.

"Tentu saja kau boleh balik menciumku lebih lama daripada waktu itu." Jawab Nethere dengan intonasi yang datar namun menggoda. Memberikan double twitch di dahi Nesia dan membuatnya ingin membanting Nethere saat itu juga. Demi terwujudnya impian itupun ia buru-buru menuruni pohon yang dipanjatnya, dan…

'BRAK!'

Sayang sekali pendaratannya tidak mulus. Ia jatuh terbalik dengan wajah mencium Bumi. Nesia buru-buru berdiri—tanpa melihat Nethere yang mati-matian menahan tawa disana—dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan rambut awut-awutan dan wajah yang masih berantakan, ia berusaha balas dendam—dalam arti sebenarnya—pada calon suami kurang ajar itu. Usahanya gagal seketika saat Nethere menangkap kedua tangannya dengan sigap.

"Udah dong Nes, enggak usah emosi gitu…"

"Siapa yang enggak emosi kalo ngomong sama orang kayak kamu?" jawabnya ketus.

"kan bercanda…" kata Nethere masih tersenyum. Lucu juga melihat Nesia marah-marah dengan tampang berantakan seperti itu. Nethere melepaskan salah satu genggamannya dan membersihkan tanah yang masih menempel di wajah kuning langsat milik Nesia. "Lihat, wajahmu beratakan seperti ini. Daripada memukulku, bukankah sebaiknya kau mandi saja?" perkataan dan tindakannya membuat Nesia menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir, kesal karena usahanya gagal.

"Atau mau kumandikan sekalian?"

'BUGH!' pukulan telak pun bersarang di perut sixpack Nethere yang hanya ditutupi selembar kemeja. Pukulan Nesia dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu cukup menyakitkan jika kita memprediksi dari seberapa keras erangan yang ditimbulkan sang Pangeran.

"Nesia!"

"Kak Nesia!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok 3 orang lelaki yang perlahan-lahan menghampiri mereka berdua. _Ratcha Anachak Thai_ , Lelaki yang terlihat paling tinggi dan biasa dipanggil Thailand itu tersenyum. Ia berambut hitam, dan mengenakan kacamata. Bolamatanya yang hitam tak terlihat lagi karena kedua kelopak matanya tertutup saat senyuman itu tersungging tulus. _Singapore_, laki-laki lainnya yang juga memakai kacamata, tampak lebih dingin dan tak berekspresi. Dan satu lagi, _Brunei__ Darussalam_, bocah kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak itu, berlari-lari kearah Nesia disertai tawa riang.

"Singapore? Brunei? Kak Thailand juga… kok kalian…" jari telunjuk Nesia mengarah pada sosok itu satu-persatu, sampai Brunei menabrakkan diri dan memeluknya.

"Kak Nesiaaa~ aku kangeennn…." Nesia membiarkan Brunei terus memeluknya erat, meski sebenarnya ia mulai merasa sesak.

"Undangannya hari ini kan ana~? Apa aku salah, pangeran? " sepupu Nesia, Thailand, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nethere yang masih memegangi perut korban hantam dengan kedua tangannya.

Nethere segera memperbaiki sikapnya saat merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, "Ah, ten…tenang saja, kau tidak salah hari, Thailand." Ia tersenyum paksa.

Singapore yang sedaritadi diam saja, mendekati Nesia dan melepaskannya dari pelukan maut Brunei. Ia memperhatikan kakaknya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Nesia merasa canggung dan menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya, berniat untuk tersenyum meski bisa dipastikan senyumnya gagal total.

"Kakak diapain sama Nethere?" tanyanya langsung. Penampilan Nesia yang berantakan serta bekas tanah yang masih melekat mengarahkannya pada kecurigaan.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Nethere segera merangkul pundak Nesia dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tadi Nesia jatuh karena ceroboh. Nesia dan aku akrab seperti biasa kok, ya kan?" Nethere meminta penguatan pada Nesia, dan gadis itu sekali lagi mengeluarkan senyuman gagalnya.

"pangeran, kau masih ingat alasan kami semua menyetujui pertunangan ini kan ana~?" tanya Thailand, masih tetap tersenyum tentunya.

"Err… demi kedamaian?" Nethere menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tak yakin.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu ana~. Satu-satunya alasan kami adalah demi kebahagiaan saudara kami tercinta. Jika kau sengaja membuatnya menangis…hmm…" Nethere bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Thailand yang tetap bisa tersenyum sembari melontarkan kata-kata mengancam barusan.

"Loh, mana Brunei?" tanya Nesia sekaligus memecahkan suasana tegang diantara mereka.

"Pergi," Singapore membetukan letak kacamatanya, "nyari Malaysia mungkin…"

* * *

"Sepupumu seram juga ya, Nesia." Tukas Nethere pada Nesia saat akhirnya mereka kembali berdua saja._ Gaya bicaranya juga aneh, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Nesia memandang bingung pada Nethere seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dia baik kok…"

Nethere memandang tak percaya pada Nesia. Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari sepupunya sendiri? Padahal dirinya sudah merasa tercekik oleh hawa ancaman yang ditebarkan oleh Thailand. Baru saja ia akan protes dan menjelaskan pada Nesia, namun suara-suara ribut dari luar mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri sumber keributan dan melihat para pesuruh yang ribut. Dari pendengaran yang mereka tangkap, terjadi pertempuran di Lapangan besar dekat perbatasan tempat festival akan diadakan. Nethere segera berlari memanggil beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk ikut ke Lapangan itu. Sebelumnya, ia menyuruh Nesia tetap tinggal, namun Nesia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan pertempuran antar negeri ini terjadi lagi. Oleh karena itu ia segera berlari menuju ke Lapangan ketika Nethere berbalik untuk memanggil orang-orangnya.

Saat tiba disana, Nesia sudah dihadapkan dengan baku hantam antara rakyatnya dan orang-orang Barat. Perang dalam skala kecil ini memang tidak separah sewaktu dirinya di medan perang. Namun tetap saja, melihat hal seperti ini, "BERHENTII!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin. Tapi itu sia-sia karena suaranya tertelan oleh keributan itu.

'DOR!'

Dari belakang, muncullah Nethere dan beberapa orang lainnya yang mengikuti. Sisa asap dari ujung pistolnya yang diarahkan keatas mulai tersapu oleh angin.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Nethere bertanya pada salah satu warga.

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan segera, "Orang-orang Timur ini ingin mengacaukan festival!"

"Tidak! Kami tidak berbuat apa-apa! Lagipula lapangan ini memang milik kami!"

"Apa katamu? ! Lapangan ini ada di wilayah Barat! Bodoh! "

"Sejak dulu lapangan ini milik kami! Jangan menentukan perbatasan seenaknya!"

"Sudahlah! Kita kan bisa membaginya secara adil!" Teriak Nethere menengahi pertengkaran.

"Untuk apa kita melakukannya? Dari awal, wilayah ini milik kami!"

Persilisihan mulai memanas kembali, Nethere menoleh kebelakang dan meminta saran pada orang-orangnya, _United States__ of America_, _Reino de España_ dan… seekor Beruang. Sebelumnya Nethere sudah memerintahkan America untuk mencari Canada—saudara kembarnya—, namun karena tidak kunjung ditemukan akhirnya hanya Beruang kutub inilah yang ikut ke Lapangan.

"A..aku disini…." Jawab suara samar-samar yang entah berasal darimana.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? Pangeran dan aku akan bertarung satu lawan satu. Yang menang akan mendapatkan hak atas wilayah ini ana~." Thailand tiba-tiba muncul dan segera memberikan penawaran.

"Kak Thailand!" Seru Nesia kaget, sedangkan sepupunya itu hanya memandangnya dari balik kacamata sambil tetap tersenyum.

Nethere menyarungkan kembali pistolnya dan menghampiri Thailand. Ia memandang lurus kearah kedua bola mata hitam Thailand, "Kau serius?"

"Kenapa? Kalau kau takut, kau boleh minta digantikan bawahanmu kok ana~."

"KALAU BEGITU BIAR HERO INI YANG MAJU! MWAHAHAHAHA!" kata America yang langsung maju dan memunggungi Nederlanden. Tanpa basa-basi, Nethere langsung menjitaknya. "Jaga sikapmu, America…aku tidak mungkin mundur."

Para penduduk dari kedua wilayah mulai berbisik-bisik selagi menunggu keputusan mereka berdua. Keributan terhenti sementara karena rupanya mereka juga ingin melihat pertarungan antara lelaki yang sama-sama berpengaruh besar dari kedua pihak.

"Hentikan Nethere! Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Cari cara lain selain menyelesaikannya dengan kekerasan." Nesia menarik lengan Nethere untuk mundur.

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan saja sepupumu itu! Orang-orang terlanjur bersemangat, dan aku tidak mungkin mundur! Aku kan bukan pengecut, Nesia." Nethere menepis tangan Nesia yang menariknya kencang. Singapore membantu Nethere dengan menahan Nesia, "Sudahlah kak, kau lihat saja dari sini. Jangan mengganggu keputusan mereka berdua." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana dan menyerahkannya pada Nesia.

"Apa?" tanya Nesia bingung sambil mengangkat PSP pemberian Singapore.

"Pakailah, untuk mengisi waktu." Singapore lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Nesia memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. _'Singapore bego! Di situasi seperti ini bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku untuk main…PSP? !'_ pikirnya kesal. Tetapi ia tetap menggenggam erat PSP itu dan duduk dengan perasaan yang masih kacau balau.

"Kuterima tantanganmu." Jawab Nethere akhirnya. Ia menanggalkan pistolnya dan meminta pedangnya pada _España._Thailand menanggapinya dengan tersenyum senang dan segera mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Ah, sebelum kalian bertarung, biarkan aku memberi semangat pada pangeran Nederlanden." Tukas _España_ saat menyerahkan pedang pada saudara jauh sekaligus pemimpinnya. Dengan wajah memelas, Nethere memandang _España_ seolah berkata tolong-jangan-lakukan-itu. Tapi ia tidak sempat protes karena _España_ segera melakukan gerakan aneh, dengan melebarkan dan kedua tangannya berkali-kali sambil membaca mantra, "Fusosososososo… Fusosososososo… Fusosososososo…"

'GAGH!'

America berhasil menghentikan keheningan aneh disekeliling dengan menjejalkan Hamburger favoritnya ke mulut _España _secara paksa. Iapun segera menyeret mundur _España_ dan mengangkat Ibu jarinya mengarah pada Nethere.

"Sudah bisa dimulai?" Tanya Thailand dingin, ini pertama kalinya ia menanggalkan senyum sejak tiba di negeri Barat tadi pagi.

**Bersambung**

* * *

Adegan serius banyak yang hancur karna lawak nggak penting… maaf… m(_ _)m

salahkan saja karakter-karakter aneh itu yang bikin saya pengen nulis lawak #sigh #nyarikambinghitam

5 hari lagi… count to pengumpulan proposal skripsi #bah

Butek nulis gituan, jadi ngelanjutin ini dulu #gabener

Oiya, jadinya Si kembar America-Canada :D Setelah saya pikir2, duo italy itu terlalu pengec...err... terlalu gampang menyerah untuk ukuran 'orang kepercayaan' wahahahaha XD tolong jangan jejelin saya pake pasta.

Seperti biasa, review? *senyum ala Thailand* (yang yandere itu bukan Russia doang looh…XD) #ditusuk

**reply for anon** :

**Putu Hijau** : mendebarkan? wahahahaha~ bagus deh XD #apanya? oke ini lanjutannya :)

**spring winter :** America-Canada nya saya kabulkan~ wahahahaha #ngakaknista


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Maaf updatenya agak lama, ide yang lain berseliweran, jadi bingung. Dan ini pertama kalinya bikin adegan pertarungan, semoga enggak gagal2 banget. Susah euy ternyata...

sambil baca, tolong cek typo nya yaaaa :3 selamat membaca~

* * *

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

Nethere menggenggam erat pedang dengan kedua tangannya, dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertahan. Di sisi satunya, Thailand terlihat lebih tenang dan merasa tidak perlu melakukan kuda-kuda seperti yang dilakukan oleh lawannya. Thailand melangkah maju lebih dulu, dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Thailand berhasil mempersempit jarak dan telah masuk ke dalam jangkauan Nethere. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat berniat menebas langsung kepala lawannya, namun Nethere masih mampu menghindar dari serangan itu. Kemudian Thailand melanjutkan serangan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya lagi ke bagian bawah yang lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari Nethere dengan gerak cepatnya. Nethere bersyukur ia masih bisa bergerak cukup cepat meski badannya tergolong besar.

Thailand tidak menyerah dan berniat terus melancarkan serangan-serangan cepat. Namun kali ini Nethere tidak menghindar, ia menghadapinya langsung dari depan dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya, lebih cepat dari Thailand. Pria berambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut dengan serangan yang diterimanya itu. Tidak telak mengenai tubuh Thailand memang, hanya saja pedang itu menggores kacamatanya sedikit—matanya sedikit melebar karena kaget.

"Aku tahu kakak bohong." Kata Singapore pelan sembari menepuk pelan pundak Nesia.

Nesia sedikit melonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba adiknya berkata seperti itu. _Apa maksudnya?_

"Aku tahu kakak bertunangan dengannya bukan karena keinginan kakak sendiri. Pasti Nethere sialan itu mengiming-imingi kakak dengan berjanji menghentikan perang atau semacamnya. Aku tahu kakak pasti menerima tawaran damai seperti itu, meski kakak harus mengorbankan diri sendiri." Jelas Singapore sambil menatap langsung bola mata Nesia. Singapore dapat melihat pupil mata kakaknya yang sedikit bergerak karena bingung mencari jawaban.

"Ka…kau ngomong apa sih?" Tidak mendapat jawaban yang sesuai, Nesia berusaha bereaksi normal—meski ia tidak yakin akan berhasil jika berhadapan dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

Singapore hanya tersenyum pahit, "Kalau kakak mau kembali, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus berperang lagi."

_Benar, Singapore memang selalu benar. Dia selalu saja bisa melihat ke dalam hati Nesia._

Berkat serangan barusan, Thailand jadi lebih awas akan serangan-serangan dari Nethere. Ia menghindar dengan baik dan berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang kembali.

_Tapi sayang sekali Singapore, dibandingkan menikah dengan Nethere, perang itu jauh lebih buruk._

'krak!'

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu dari pertarungan antara Thailand dan Nethere. Serangan Thailand dengan bagian belakang pedangnya berhasil mengenai bahu Nethere—dan semua orang yang berada di sana tahu persis bunyi apa barusan.

Nethere meringis kesakitan karena tulang bahunya sedikit tergeser, dan tetap berusaha bertarung dengan satu tangan.

_Dan lagi…_

_Aku memang setuju menikah dengannya demi perdamaian. Benar, aku memang membencinya. Aku memang tidak suka padanya, tapi…._

Thailand merasa mendapat kesempatan bagus dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat—kali ini bukan lagi dengan sisi belakang pedang. Nethere sadar kalau dia tidak sedang dalam posisi untuk menghindar. Sedikit rasa pasrah menyelimutinya. Namun kedua matanya melebar saat Nesia berteriak memanggil namanya dan berusaha melindunginya dari sabetan pedang Thailand dengan memeluknya. Thailand sama sekali tidak dapat menduga kalau adik sepupu kesayangannya kini berada tepat didepan pedangnya yang sudah terlambat untuk bisa dihentikan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nethere memaksakan tangan kanannya yang masih terluka untuk mengangkat pedang dan melindungi Nesia dari ayunan pedang Thailand.

Terdengar suara besi beradu dan pertarungan itu berakhir saat pedang Thailand yang diayunkannya sekuat tenaga patah karena ditahan oleh Nethere.

* * *

"Seri ya? Menyebalkan." Singapore sedikit merengut di hadapan Thailand.

"Sudahlah, Nethere terluka dan pedangku patah. Tidak ada yang menang dalam pertarungan ini. Lagipula, aku cukup puas ana~" Thailand tersenyum.

Sigapore menatap kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Nethere lebih memilih Nesia daripada tangannya sendiri. Cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku rasa mereka akan baik-baik saja, ana~" Thailand mengabaikan Singapore yang masih tidak rela dengan hasil pertarungan berusan dan berbalik untuk pulang.

Tempat tersebut akhirnya menjadi milik bersama, sesuai dengan hasil pertandingan. Tidak ada penduduk yang berani protes karena pimpinan kedua belah pihak telah menentukan seperti itu. Lagipula mereka cukup puas mendapatkan hiburan dari pertandingan tadi.

* * *

"Puas membuat dirimu sendiri terluka, _Koninkrijk Der Nederlanden_?" tanya Nesia dengan nada sarkastis saat mengobati luka-luka yang didapat Nethere.

"Adududuh… jangan kencang-kencang Nesia!" Nethere meringis kesakitan saat Nesia membebat bahunya dengan perban.

Nesia tidak peduli dengan protes-protes kecil Nethere dan terus mengobatinya dalam diam. Nethere akhirnya capek megomel dan terbaring lemas.

"Akan kubawakan makanan, kau mau apa?"

Nethere menoleh kembali pada Nesia, berpikir sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku mau kau berpakaian perawat dan kembali kesini dan menemaniku sampai AWW!"

"Dasar sakit jiwa!" Nesia melangkah keluar setelah melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Nethere dengan penuh dendam.

Nethere melihat punggung Nesia yang melangkah pergi dengan sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia pikir Nesia akan mengabulkan permintaan anehnya yang satu itu karena luluh akan pengorbanannya. Sadar karena permintaannya memang terlalu muluk, Nethere berusaha tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

**

* * *

Keesokan harinya…**

Nethere mengerjap dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan karena menyadari ada orang disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nesia sedang mengganti perbannya dan…

dengan memakai pakaian serba putih ala perawat?

Nethere tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya yang langsung terkembang.

Nesia menyadari hal itu dan langsung berkelit, "Ja..jangan salah paham! Aku memakai ini untuk kerja!"

Meski begitu, Nethere tidak berhenti tersenyum karena melihat wajah Nesia yang mulai memerah, "Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau memakai rok mini, Nes adoww!" Karena serangan dengan bantal tampaknya tidak bisa mengubah pola pikir Nethere, maka Nesia mencoba melempar wajah Nethere dengan tempat obat yang terbuat dari alumunium disampingnya.

_

* * *

Kebetulan yang menyebalkan!_ Teriak Nesia di benaknya saat meninggalkan Nethere sendirian.

Ia memang sengaja memakai baju perawat itu karena akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit yang baru saja dibangun di perbatasan negara. Yah, sebenarnya berniat sedikit menyenangkan hati Nethere yang sedang sakit, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan reaksi kurang ajar yang diberikan oleh calon suaminya itu.

'DUAGH!'

Nesia memukulkan tinjunya ke tembok untuk mengurangi rasa kesal sekaligus malu.

"Ngapain Ndon?" Tanya Malaysia dari belakang. Nesia menoleh cepat ke arah Malaysia karena terkejut.

"Eh, enggak ada apa-apa kok. Lupain aja yang barusan." Jawab Nesia salah tingkah.

Malaysia mengangkat bahunya sedikit—tidak peduli, "Mau ke rumah sakit? " tanyanya. Nesia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Indonesia dan Malaysia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan melihat sekeliling. Sebenarnya rumah sakit ini dibuka untuk umum, baik untuk penduduk barat dan timur. Namun sepanjang mata memandang, Nesia tidak melihat satupun penduduk barat yang berobat disini. Menepis segala pikiran buruk dan berusaha memaklumi hal itu, Nesia terus berjalan ke ruangannya dimana ia biasa melakukan pemeriksaan rutin.

Selama beberapa jam ia melaksanakan tugasnya dibantu oleh Malaysia. Melihat orang-orang yang masih menderita sakit akibat peperangan yang baru saja usai sedikit menggoyahkan hatinya. Ia sudah mulai memaafkan Nethere karena ia tidak seburuk yang ia sangka. Hanya saja melihat keadaan seperti ini, hatinya mulai bimbang.

Seorang anak kecil masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. _Penduduk Timur lagi_, pikir Nesia melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh anak itu.

"Anda Putri Nesia dari Timur?" tanya anak itu.

Nesia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena anak itu mengenakan topi.

"Ya?" jawab Nesia bingung karena pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal barusan. Tidak mungkin ada penduduk Timur yang tidak mengenal siapa Indonesia.

"KALAU BEGITU, MATILAH KAU!" Anak itu mengeluarkan pisau yang disembunyikannya di balik baju dengan cepat dan mengayunkannya ke wajah Nesia.

Pisau itu menyayat pipi kirinya.

"INDON!" Teriak Malaysia yang melihat darah keluar dari wajah Nesia.

**See you again in the next chapter #wink**

* * *

udah apdetnya lama, pendek pula... maapkan author abalan yang satu ini, oke? XD

dan maaf untuk humornya yang sedikit banget~ ceritanya udah mulai masuk ke genre angst. Meski angst nya gagal, saya tau, enggak usah dikasih tau lagi ==;

niat nulis romance di chapter ini juga, tapi kok jadinya kayak begini, ah sudahlah, saya memang nggak bakat nulis romance.

**pertanyaan!**

ada yang bisa tebak siapa 'anak itu'? :D

**

* * *

review reply for anon/yang ga login **

**putu hijau :** gomeen~ emang dasarnya saya gak bakat nulis romance, padahal yang chapter sebelumnya juga maksudnya agak romance loh. Waktu wajah nesia dilap sama tangannya Nethere~ #garuk2

**chiarii :** ah, maaf adegan boxing nya gak dikeluarin :3 agak susah disini~ hoho. Nanti kalo ada kesempatan dan adegannya pas pasti saya keluarin. Gimana Singapore nya di chapter ini? nggak terkesan terlalu cuek lagi, kan?

* * *

**quote fave :** saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu diterima, niat flame? di tempat lain aja, plis. Hati saya terlalu lembut untuk menerima flame #bah

oke, saya tahu kalimat terakhir itu salah, abaikan saja.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **gaada, silahkan langsung baca aja, gagal ato enggaknya anda yang menentukan.

**Warning** : OOC!Maybe, typo!Maybe, Angst-agak-rusak for this chapter

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 5-**

* * *

Indonesia mengerjap kaget. Darah keluar, dan meski tidak terlalu banyak, ternyata sukses memberikan corak lain di baju putih yang dikenakan olehnya. Bercak-bercak merah yang kini tercetak jelas di pakaian itu mulai meresap sementara sang pemilik masih berada dalam keterkejutan. Malaysia berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Petugas rumah sakit lainnya menangkap anak yang masih mengancungkan pisau dalam keadaan bertahan. Tangan anak itu bergetar.

Nesia menyapu darah dari pipi kirinya—sedikit meringis kesakitan. _'Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam'_ batinnya. Beberapa petugas telah menangkap kedua tangan anak dihadapannya. Anak itu meronta-ronta sehingga penutup kepala yang dikenakannya terlepas. Kini jelas bahwa anak itu berasal dari Barat, dengan rambut pirang mencolok dan bola mata biru terang.

"KAU MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAKU! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN ORANG TUAKU!" teriaknya dalam keputusasaan. Nesia dapat melihat airmata yang hampir menetes dari bola mata serupa kelereng itu.

_'Aku… membunuh orangtuanya?'_

"DASAR PEMBUNUH! MATI SAJA KALIAN ORANG-ORANG TIMUR SIALAN!" teriaknya lagi.

Nesia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberi perintah, "lepaskan dia."

Bola mata Malaysia melebar, "tapi ndon…" Nesia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan perkataan Malaysia beserta petugas lain yang hampir melayangkan protes.

"Kubilang, lepaskan dia."

Anak berambut pirang itu menyentakkan kedua tangannya agar terbebas dari cengkraman para petugas dan segera berlari keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

Indonesia mengobati lukanya sendiri, membersihkan dan menutupnya dengan plester—mengabaikan kicauan protes di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Nesia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Tidak berniat mengunjungi kamar Nethere untuk mengganti perban atau sekedar menengok. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan di telinganya—mengingat plester yang cukup besar kini menempel di pipi kirinya. Ia sedang ingin menyendiri tanpa ditanya macam-macam.

"_DASAR PEMBUNUH! MATI SAJA KALIAN ORANG-ORANG TIMUR SIALAN!"_

Kata-kata itu masih berputar-putar di benaknya.

'hhhh…' Indonesia menghela napas panjang, memeluk bantal dan berguling di kasur yang nyaman. Entah kenapa, mendengar kalimat anak itu membuatnya merasa amat bersalah. Padahal siapa orang tua anak itu pun ia tidak kenal.

_'Bagi penduduk Barat, kami memang pembunuh.'_ Indonesia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan yang keluar dari pikirannya sendiri—membuat nuraninya semakin terasa sakit.

Lalu ia teringat, bagaimana pertama kali ia memperlakukan Nethere, menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh, bahkan sempat menudingnya dengan macam-macam perkataan lain yang menyakitkan. Kalau dipikir, untuk orang yang tidak terlibat langsung dengan perang saja pasti sakit hati mendengar tuduhan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika kau memang orang yang benar-benar terlibat? Apalagi sebagai pemimpin dalam medan perang. Tentunya Nethere sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memang telah banyak membunuh penduduk Timur.

Indonesia menyeka kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. Ia memang sudah minta maaf pada Nethere mengenai perkataan kasarnya. Tapi rasa bersalah itu tidak kunjung hilang. Terlebih setelah ia sendiri yang mendapatkan tudingan menyakitkan yang serupa, rasanya justru bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Padahal rencana damai yang mereka berdua jalankan berjalan lancar sampai sekarang, meski menemui beberapa masalah sebelumnya. Toh bisa dilihat kalau perang benar-benar berhenti. Tetapi Indonesia memang seharusnya tidak cepat merasa puas. Meski perang telah selesai, perasaan dendam yang tersisa pada masing-masing individu tidak dapat dipadamkan dengan mudah. Mata biru anak itu yang masih menyiratkan kesedihan dan dendam yang mendalam hanya salah satu contoh. Bahkan jika Indonesia mencoba bercermin dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri, masih terdapat jejak-jejak kebencian yang berbekas.

"Jangan-jangan, Nethere juga masih menyimpan dendam…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Nesia berjengit saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, "Nes?"

Nesia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Nethere disana. Dengan buru-buru, Nesia mengusap matanya. Untung airmatanya belum sempat menetes, dan hanya berair saja.

"A..ada apa tiba-tiba?"

* * *

Koninkrijk der Nederlanden merasa gelisah di dalam kamarnya. Tak bisa berguling ke kiri karena ia berada di ujung kasur. Ingin berguling ke kanan, rasa sakit di tangannya semakin bertambah. Mencoba menutup mata tetapi tak kunjung tidur—mengantuk pun tidak. Seharian di dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa rasanya amat membosankan. Apalagi jika tidak ada seorangpun yang menemani.

**Bersiul menghilangkan kesunyian? **

Sudah.

**Berguling? **

Seperti penjelasan diatas, tidak bisa.

**Makan? **

Sudah.

Sempat minta tambah sampai 4 kali.

**Tidur? **

Tidak bisa.

**Bagaimana kalau menghitung domba terlebih dulu?**

… Hmm… boleh diganti menghitung kelinci?

**Kelinci tidak bisa melompati pagar.**

Domba juga tidak.

…** Terserahlah.**

.

.

.

**Bagaimana?**

Tidak berhasil.

**Aku menyerah, tunggu saja sampai pacarmu datang.**

Selesai sudah percakapan absurd dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa bersabar sampai Nesia datang. Untuk sementara ia hanya bisa bersabar dan bertahan dengan kebosanan yang menjeratnya.

Namun berapa lama pun Nethere menunggu, Nesia tidak kunjung datang.

_'ah, mungkin sedang ada banyak pasien hari ini.'_ Batin Nethere—mencari kemungkinan yang masuk akal supaya hatinya tenang.

Sejam, dua jam, tiga jam, Nesia tak kunjung datang. _'Apa dia langsung tidur karena capek?'_ Nethere kembali berasumsi.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan kemungkinan di dalam otaknya, Nethere memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri mencari Nesia. Ia menggeser pinggulnya perlahan agar bisa memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Iapun kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Nesia.

Nethere mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Nesia. Hening. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Nesia?" ia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Nesia. _'apa dia belum kembali? Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin.'_

Pintu terbuka, dan Nethere dapat melihat seseorang yang berbaring di ranjang. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega, ternyata benar Nesia tertidur. Nesia juga masih mengenakan pakaian perawat, itu artinya dia terlalu lelah sampai tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Nesia bergerak, merubah posisi, mempererat pelukannya pada bantal. _'loh? Dia belum tidur?'_ Nethere pun mendekat karena penasaran.

"jangan-jangan….sih…dendam…" Nethere tidak dapat menangkap gumaman Nesia yang tak terlalu jelas itu. Iapun menepuk pundak Nesia, "Nes?" Nesia menoleh.

_Ada apa ini? Dia habis menangis? Dan apa pula plester di pipinya itu? Tambah lagi, sejak kapan pakaian perawat jadi bermotif? _

_Tunggu…_

_Jangan bilang itu…. darah?_

"A..ada apa tiba-tiba?

"Jangan tanya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa maksudnya ini?" Nethere menunjuk pipi kiri Nesia.

Indonesia sedikit takut melihat mimik muka Nethere yang menyiratkan rasa kesal. "Ooh, ini. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Nesia seadanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kecelakaan kecil'?" tanya Nethere lagi dengan sedikit penekanan nada. Indonesia bergidik—bingung memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Eh… itu, tadi emm… pipiku tidak sengaja tergores pisau bedah sewaktu melakukan operasi kecil." Jawab Nesia ragu-ragu. Nethere memicingkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Be..benar kok! Lihat! Darahnya sampai mengotori bajuku." ia menunjukkan bajunya yang sudah kotor pada Nethere. Sang pria masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, "Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh melakukan operasi tanpa sarung tangan dan pakaian luar khusus berwarna hijau, kau lupa?" Bola mata Indonesia melebar kaget.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang melukaimu, Indonesia?"

**See you in the next chapter…**

* * *

Sori, saya tau ini pendek dan agak nyampah. Niatnya sih cuma mau menggambarkan konflik soal 'dendam' itu... tapi... aaahhh~ saya enggak tau angst nya gagal apa enggak. Mana di tengah2 cerita pake nulis percakapan satu arah yang oh-so-absurd itu pula -_-

saking pendeknya, si anak itu pun belum ketauan siapa, meski akhirnya ketauan kalo dia orang Barat sih. Jadi, bagi yang nebak dia itu 'timor', maaf ya, bukan dia~ ohohoho.

dan...uuh... semoga angst nya tergambarkan dengan kalimat-kalimat sederhana. Saya enggak jago bikin pake perumpamaan. Chapter depan akan saya perbaiki. Jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya ya... *kecups semua yang baca* #digorok

-edit-

di review ada yang nanya, kok ceritanya mirip komik yang udah terbit disini ya? [mau reply langsung tapi dia gak punya akun, jadi gimana dong? #bingung]

emang iya, kan saya udah cuap2 di chapter satu kalo plotnya punya mbak **ogura akane** di manga **zettai heiwa daisakusen, **dan udah diterjemahin sama elex media, jadi **'absolutely peace strategy' **yang penasaran, beli yah :) /sekalian promosi ceritanya/

dan saya juga udah bilang kalo saya disini bukan apa2 selain tukang ketik, ganti tokoh2 di manga itu jadi tokoh2 hetalia dan sedikit menyesuaikan aja, meski kesini2nya entah kenapa jadi melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya, uuhh... pokoknya saya bikin senyambung mungkin deh.

Yah, itu alesannya, jangan ada yang salah paham ya ^^ saya enggak niat buat plagiat cerita kok, hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Saya enggak tau masih ada yang menanti fic ini apa enggak saking lamanya enggak di apdet. Sempet stak gara-gara makin kesini plotnya makin beda jauh sama komiknya orz Dan untuk chapter ini bener-bener beda jauuh... kalo enggak gini, saya yakin enggak bisa dilanjutin ato enggak soalnya. Oke, meskipun ga tau masih ada yang baca fic ini apa enggak, saya enggak bisa menelantarkan begitu saja fic yang masih bersambung, jadi... inilah dia...si jali-jali #plakk

**Warning** : OOC!Maybe, typo!Maybe, Bukan angst aja yang rusak, semuanya rusak, terlebih deskripsinya, soalnya chapter ini totally NGARANG.

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 6-**

* * *

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Si pria berambut klimis rapi dan disisir kebelakang itu menggeleng.

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa yang harus memperingatkan anak itu?" tanya pria berkacamata sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Si klimis mengangkat bahunya, "terserah saja…"

Si kacamata menghela napas, iapun berbalik meninggalkan si klimis tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan pria lawan bicaranya tadi memakai topi hijau serta kedua sarung tangan hitamnya kembali dan berlalu.

-o0o-

"Katakan, Nesia."

"Tidak."

Nethere menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Kenapa sih kau begitu keras kep—"

"Kau masih dendam padaku?" tanya Nesia tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Nethere yang belum selesai.

Nethere membiarkan jeda sedikit diantara mereka sebelum berkata, "Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya?"

"Aku serius, Neth!"

Nethere kembali diam. "Dendam kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku orang Timur! Karena orang-orang Timur telah banyak membunuh rakyatmu! Sama seperti aku yang dendam padamu saat pertama kali!"

Perlu waktu sedikit untuk Nethere mencerna kata-kata Nesia, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Kalau kau dendam padaku, itu wajar. Karena memang aku yang memimpin pasukan dalam perang. Karena aku juga yang membunuh langsung para penduduk Timur. Tapi, buat apa aku dendam pada seorang perawat. Apalagi perawat yang bersedia mengobati rakyatku meski sudah ditendang untuk menjauh."

Indonesia terkesiap, "Kapan kau…"

"Sebagai pemimpin, tentu saja aku harus tau semua informasi di medan perang, kan?"

Saat itu, muncul kembali di benak Nethere akan kejadian yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya akan terjadi di medan perang. Nesia berkeras mengobati pasukannya yang terluka. Salah seorang pasukan itu mungkin merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perawatan dari pihak musuh, maka ia menendang Nesia jauh-jauh. Namun Nesia tidak menyerah dan justru menekan bagian yang terluka dari si prajurit sehingga ia berteriak kesakitan luar biasa, kemudian ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengobatinya. Kejadian itu menjadi salah satu alasan Nethere meminta Nesia untuk berpura-pura bertunangan dengannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin hanya berhenti pada tahap kepura-puraan saja.

Nesia tertunduk lemas. Lega mengetahui bahwa Nethere sama sekali tidak dendam padanya. Dan entah bagaimana, dendamnya pada Nethere juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis.

"Pikiranmu kacau. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Tapi besok kau harus tetap menunjukkan orang yang telah melukaimu." Nethere mendorong tubuh Nesia untuk berbaring kembali di kasurnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu untuk kembali beristirahat.

-o0o-

"Hei, Spain."

Pria berambut coklat berantakan yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman seprofesinya, America dan … Seekor beruang kutub (?) menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Belgie! Kau sudah pulang!" Si pria langsung berlari ke arah perempuan berbandana hijau dan mungkin akan berakhir di lantai, berpelukan, kalau saja perempuan yang disebut Belgie itu tidak menahannya.

"Apa sih maumu?"

"Aku kangen… sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau disini. Apa kabar? Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan? Mana Romano? Italy?"

Belgie, menghela napas. Malas menjawab pertanyaan teman masa kacilnya itu. Sayangnya, mata Spain masih berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban. "Kubawakan waffle untuk kalian bertiga. Kalau kalian mau, tentu saja."

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak." Jawab Spain.

"AKUU MAUU!" teriak America dari belakang. "Apa kau juga bawa Hamburger?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Sayangnya tidak ada makanan sampah seperti itu di Liège. Kau benar-benar harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu makan Hamburger, itu hanya menimbun lemak." America hanya memajukan bibir, selalu seperti itu jika seseorang menyinggung soal 'lemak'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau maksud 'bertiga' tadi? Aku hanya bersama America dan… err.. beruang itu. " tunjuk Spain pada beruang putih besar di belakang America.

"Eh? Siapa ya? Kayaknya tadi bertiga." Belgie memandang sekeliling. "Mungkin aku Cuma salah lihat."

-o0o-

'klek klek, ceklek!'

Timor—pemuda kecil berkulit sedikit hitam dan berambut ikal—yang sedang membaca buku sambil bersantai langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk ketika mendengar suara kunci yang beradu dengan lubang di daun pintu.

"KAKAK! GIMANA DISANA?" tanyanya antusias pada Singapore yang baru saja masuk ke rumah.

"PSP ku ketinggalan."

"Timor enggak mau denger soal itu, kak. Dia tanya soal kak Nesia." Celetuk Brunei yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Singapore.

Brunei menghampiri Timor dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Kak Nesia baik-baik saja kok. Aku juga sempet bilang padanya supaya sekali-sekali dia pulang dan nengokin kamu." Wajah Timor pun berubah ceria seketika.

"Aku terlalu capek kalau pulang sekarang. Boleh pinjam kasur?" tanya Thailand.

Timor menarik lengan Thailand menuju ke kamarnya, "Pakai saja kamarku! Biar kecil, tapi cukup nyaman kok."

"Terima kasih, Timor." Timor membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Oh iya, calon suami kak Nesia orangnya gimana? Galak ya?" tanya Timor lagi yang masih penasaran.

"Dia bodoh," jawab Singapore singkat.

"Tapi lumayan pemberani untuk ukuran seorang pangeran, tidak buruk juga," tambah Thailand.

-o0o-

Spain dan America memakan berbagai macam waffle dihadapannya dengan lahap, meski waffle itu berkurang dengan cepat melebihi perkiraan, padahal mereka hanya berdua. Di belakang, Belgie menyiapkan satu teko teh panas beserta cangkirnya.

"Lalu, apa kau mau menemui kakakmu sekarang?" tanya Spain.

Belgie mengangkat bahunya.

"Dasar kau ini! Kau sudah pergi liburan saat kakakmu mengadakan pesta pertunangan , masa sekarang juga tidak mau ketemu? Memangnya kalian berdua sedang bertengkar ya?" cecar America.

"Dan kau malah mengajak Romano dan Italy ikut jalan-jalan. Harusnya kau ajak aku juga, Belgie. Aku kan lebih butuh liburan dibanding kedua tukang masak itu. Pekerjaan sebagai pengawal itu berat, lho."

Belgie memijat pelipisnya. Keputusan yang salah memang bertemu kedua orang yang sangat tidak peka seperti America dan Spain. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Kepergiannya ke Liège memang hanya alasan untuk menghindar dari pesta pertunangan kakaknya sebulan yang lalu dengan. Dengan dalih liburan, ia mengajak Romano dan Italy untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa kedua juru masak kerajaan itu perlu belajar memasak waffle di Liège, karena Belgie amat sangat menyukai waffle dan menginginkan masakan itu ada di meja makan kapanpun ia mau.

Nethere sempat mencegah Belgie untuk pergi karena menginginkan adiknya itu berada di rumah saat pertunangannya dengan Nesia dilangsungkan. Namun, Belgie berkeras untuk tetap pergi. Nethere sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan adiknya yang merasa ditinggalkan saat kakaknya memutuskan untuk menikah. Belgie cemburu.

Selama ini, sosok kakaknyalah yang paling ia kagumi. Meskipun kakaknya adalah pangeran yang super sibuk karena mengurus pasukan perang dna segala masalah-masalah negara, ia tetap memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup pada adiknya, Belgie. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan terkadang suka bersikap bodoh, Belgie amat menyayangi kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Sebenarnya Belgie ingin sekali melihat calon istri yang dipilih oleh kakaknya. Seberapa cantik, seberapa pintar, dan seberapa mempesonanya perempuan itu, sampai-sampai sang kakak berani menentang orang tua dan saudara-saudara mereka yang tidak setuju ia menikah dengan orang Timur. Namun hatinya tidak tahan jika harus tersenyum di acara pertunangan itu, maka ia memilih menjauh. Belgie sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki kakaknya untuk dirinya sendiri, namun ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang dihadapkan padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengusir begitu saja brother complex yang melekat pada dirinya sejak kecil.

"Belgie?"

'Suara itu…' Belgie menoleh ke belakang dan menemui Nethere yang sedang berdiri menatapnya kaget, sesuai dugaannya.

"Kau enggak bilang mau pulang hari ini."

"Memangnya aku harus lapor padamu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi…"

"Daripada itu, bisa enggak kakak turunkan dia dulu?" kata Belgie penasaran melihat perempuan yang meronta-ronta karena Nethere mengangkatnya seperti membawa karung beras.

Perempuan yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu masih saja misuh-misuh pada Nethere saat Belgie mendekati mereka berdua.

"Halo," sapa Belgie.

_'dia Indonesia, ya?'_

Nesia menoleh dan mendapati Belgie yang sedang memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. "Ah, halo… dan terimakasih barusan—"

Belum sempat Nesia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Belgie sudah menarik kerah baju kakaknya dan berteriak, "Kakak baru sebulan bertunangan dan sudah melakukan KDRT? Keterlaluan!". KDRT adalah satu-satunya kata yang terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat plester besar di pipi Nesia serta baju dan rambut yang berantakan—hasil meronta-ronta di atas bahu Nethere. Memang, ada penjelasan lain yang lebih masuk akal daripada itu?

"He..hei Belgie… tenang dulu…"

"Ayo, Nesia. Kita pergi ke tempat yang aman dari calon suami penyiksa seperti dia." Belgie menarik lengan Nesia dengan cepat dan membawanya menjauh dari Nethere.

Nesia yang masih bingung dengan situasinya sekarang hanya menuruti perempuan yang menariknya keluar istana, meninggalkan Nethere misuh-misuh di belakang. Bahkan ia belum tahu nama perempuan berambut coklat susu dan berbandana hijau tersebut.

"HOOI! BELGIE! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Spain dan America hanya berpandang-pandangan melihat kejadian barusan.

"Mmm… mau waffle, Neth?" tawar Spain.

Nethere melirik Spain—dengan waffle yang disodorkan untuknya dan America yang masih mengunyah—dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"O..oke, kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak'." Spain pun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

-o0o-

"Jadi kau adiknya? Waah… aku tidak pernah tau Nethere punya adik secantik dirimu." Seru Nesia antusias. Belgie memang sangat cantik, dengan mata hijau kelereng serta rambut coklat susu yang bergelombang indah. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Jadi, ini bukan hasil KDRT?" tanya Belgie seraya menunjuk plester di pipi Nesia.

"Bukan." Nesia mengelus luka yang tertutup plester itu perlahan, "Ini resiko yang harus kutanggung karena bertunangan dengan kakakmu." Kemudian Nesia menjelaskan garis besar kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mata Belgie membesar, "Lalu, kenapa tadi kau di…"

"Ah, soal itu. Nethere memaksaku menunjukkan anak yang memeberikan luka ini."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak."

Belgie memandang Nesia dengan wajah bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini resiko yang harus kutanggung. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika anak itu harus mendapatkan hukuman karena masalah kecil seperti ini."

"Melukai wajah seorang putri bukan masalah kecil! Kalau anak itu melukai wajahku, pasti sudah kuhukum!" Belgie menggebrak meja dan mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan berapi-api. Ia mengerti mengapa kakaknya ingin sekali menghukum anak yang melukai wajah Nesia—meskipun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Nesia.

Nesia sempat tersentak ketika Belgie menggebrak meja, namun ia menjawab dengan santai, "Ini soal kecil kok. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan ratusan rakyat yang harus gugur di medan perang. Lagipula, kakakmu juga menanggung resiko yang sama denganku."

Belgie duduk kembali, cukup kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan Nesia. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa perempuan di depannya benar. Ia juga sudah terlalu muak dengan yang namanya perang. Berapa banyak nyawa yang harus dipertaruhkan di medan perang, termasuk nyawa kakaknya sendiri. Ia selalu hidup dalam kecemasan apakah masih bisa melihat kakaknya keesokan hari atau tidak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Belgie mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada Nesia, "Kurasa aku bisa mempercayakan kakakku padamu, Nesia."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku pasti akan balas dendam padanya terlebih dahulu karena memperlakukanku seperti karung beras dan—"

"LAY! KAMU NGAPAIN PAKE BAJUKU?" teriak Nesia yang melihat Malaysia melintas di depannya dengan mengenakan gaun batik kesayangannya dan segera berlari menyusul.

"INI BAJUKU, INDON!" Malaysia berusaha mempertahankan bajunya yang sudah setengah ditarik Indonesia keatas untuk dilepas paksa.

"ENGGAK! PUNYA KAMU YANG BUNGANYA BIRU! PUNYAKU UNGU! LEPASIIN!"

"INI WARNANYA BIRU! BUTAA!"

Belgie menatap pertengkaran itu dari kejauhan sambil menyipitkan matanya, kini kepercayaannya berkurang setengah.

-o0o-

"Nethere, kami perlu berbicara denganmu."

Nethere menatap kedua lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan malas, 'pasti lagi-lagi ada masalah. Kenapa sih hari ini banyak orang-orang menyebalkan.' "Ada masalah apa lagi sih? Perang kan sudah selesai."

"Kau pikir semuanya bisa selesai dengan mudah?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nggak usah berbelit-belit deh, Austria. Langsung ke intinya saja," pinta Nethere yang memang tidak terlalu suka gaya gurunya ini berbicara.

"Biar Germany yang mengatakannya padamu, karena ini benar-benar masalah serius."

Sesudah Austria menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Germany melanjutkan, "Seseorang yang kau kenal baik sedang mengincar nyawamu."

**See you in the next chapter...**

* * *

**Liège : **Kota penghasil waffle paling terkenal di Belgia.

**Perhatian-perhatian :** (Copas dari chapter 5, takutnya anaknya nggak baca lagi)

di review ada yang nanya, kok ceritanya mirip komik yang udah terbit disini ya? [mau reply langsung tapi dia gak punya akun, jadi gimana dong? #bingung]

emang iya, kan saya udah cuap2 di chapter satu kalo plotnya punya mbak **ogura akane** di manga **zettai heiwa daisakusen, **dan udah diterjemahin sama elex media, jadi **'absolute peace strategy' **yang penasaran, beli yah :) /sekalian promosi ceritanya/

dan saya juga udah bilang kalo saya disini bukan apa2 selain tukang ketik, ganti tokoh2 di manga itu jadi tokoh2 hetalia dan sedikit menyesuaikan aja, meski kesini2nya entah kenapa jadi melenceng jauh dari cerita aslinya, uuhh... pokoknya saya bikin senyambung mungkin deh.

Yah, itu alesannya, jangan ada yang salah paham ya ^^ saya enggak niat buat plagiat cerita kok, hehe.

**Perhatian-perhatian 2 :** Saya bener-bener lupa udah balesin review apa belon. Kalo ternyata belon, tampar aja, tendang aja, timpuk aja lewat review, nanti saya bales semuanya sekaligus (author males, lupaan lupa).

**Perhatian-perhatian 3 :** Seperti biasa, tolong kasih tau kalo ada typo, yang aneh dan nggak masuk akal, dll. Kasih saran & Kritik ya :) Saya nggak biasa nulis modelan sinetron gini nih orz


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : **Maaf lama…. *sungkem*

**Warning** : OOC!Maybe, typo!Maybe, Masih sama kayak chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini totally NGARANG. Jadi pengin minta maaf sama Akane Ogura-sensei karena ini ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh dari manga 'Zettai heiwa daisakusen', karakternya emang beda banget sih, jadi cerita ini entah kenapa berkembang ke arah yang sama sekali berbeda dari plot yang seharusnya. Tapi, yasudahlah, semoga bisa dinikmati

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 7-**

* * *

'BRAKK!'

Pagi ini dimulai dengan suara jeblakan pintu yang sangat keras dan—"KYAAAAAHH!" teriakan seorang wanita.

Gadis yang berteriak kaget itu spontan menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal. Wajar saja, hanya selembar handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Saat sedang memilah-milah baju yang akan ia kenakan hari itu, pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Ia belum sempat melihat dengan jelas siapa si brengsek yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi begini, tetapi ia yakin benar kalau postur tubuh yang besar itu adalah Nethere.

"Ketok dulu, kek! Gak punya tangan yah? Apa gak punya otak—" ucapannya terhenti sejenak, "Oh iya, sori. Lupa." Niatnya marah hilang. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sudah jelas. Nethere. Gak. Punya. Otak.

"HEH!" Kini pihak yang marah berganti.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Nethere segera menghampiri Nesia—masih dengan amarahnya.

"Kau kemanakan?" tanya Nethere cepat.

Nesia mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ap—"

"Enggak usah basa-basi! Kamu taruh 'itu' dimana?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Nesia menepis cengkraman Nethere pada lengan bagian atasnya, "Apaan sih! Ngomong yang jelas! Jangan sepotong-sepotong."

Nethere menarik napas dengan berat dan perlahan, "Kau. Kemanakan. Benda. Berhargaku. Cukup jelas?"

Kemudian Nesia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Menerka apa yang dimaksud oleh Nethere.

_Hmmm, Nethere tampak berbeda hari ini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena benda berharganya hilang? Lalu, kenapa aku yang jadi tersangka? Tunggu, benda berharga? Apa yang dia maksud benda berharga itu…. Oh—_

"Nethere, plis deh. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka jambul tulipmu yang mencolok itu. TAPI BUKAN AKU YANG MENGAMBIL GEL RAMBUTMU!"

Pagi-pagi sudah diterpa badai _awkward._ Bagaimana tidak? _Nethere and the holy gel_. Nesia seratus persen yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mau membayar sepeser pun kalau ada film berjudul super absurd seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran ada ikatan apa antara Nethere dan gel-nya, karena terlihat sangat dalam dan—ah, entahlah. Apapun itu, Nesia bersyukur dan merasa berterimakasih pada si pencuri gel karena hari ini ia tidak perlu melihat jambul tulip norak milik Nethere dan digantikan dengan sosok Nethere yang begitu berbeda dengan poni menutupi dahi lebarnya.

_Kenapa sih Nethere gak pernah nyadar kalau jidatnya lebar? _tanya Nesia dalam hati yang sebaiknya tetap ia simpan pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Nethere mundur selangkah, "Jadi… bukan kamu?"

"BUKAN!" seru Indonesia tegas dengan berkacak pinggang, membuat lekukan tubuhnya semakin jelas terlihat. Nethere tampak tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu karena sekarang fokus pandangannya berubah dalam sekejap. Dari mata, turun ke hati. Dan disanalah pandangan si kelereng hijau berlabuh. Sedetik kemudian, giliran bantal besar yang berlabuh di wajahnya.

"KELUAR!" Sadar dengan situasi yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu, Nesia mengusir Nethere sesegera mungkin dari kamarnya.

"Huh. Dasar jambul tulip mesum."

…o0o…

Belgie sedang menikmati teh dan sarapan paginya ketika ia melihat sosok Nesia dari kejauhan. Calon istri kakaknya itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak di setiap langkahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas terlihat gerakan bibir Nesia yang berantakan. Belgie menduga kalau Nesia sedang kesal dan misuh-misuh akan suatu hal.

"Hei, Nesia!" Belgie melambaikan tangannya memanggil Nesia.

Nesia menengadah dan mendapati Belgie yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun membalas lambaian tangan itu dan berlari kecil menghampiri Belgie.

Belgie terlihat manis seperti biasa. Bandana hijaunya berganti rupa, dari hijau menjadi peach—warna yang sesuai dengan renda-renda kecil di sepanjang pergelangan tangan dari gaun _onepiece_ sederhana berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna karamel pun menjadi sangat serasi dengan warna paduan warna peach dan putih tersebut. Nesia sedikit iri melihatnya, andai ia bisa menjadi semanis itu.

Lagi-lagi, Belgie memandangi Nesia dari atas ke bawah seperti saat pertama kali bertemu—si kecil berdada rata yang membuat kakaknya jatuh hati. Model pakaian yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu baju ber-_hoodie_. Kali ini jaket merah ber-_hoodie_ dipadu dengan celana selutut berwarna putih. Yang sedikit berbeda, Nesia menggerai rambutnya. Agaknya karena masih terlalu basah untuk diikat kuncir kuda seperti biasa. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat tetap manis meskipun mengenakan celana tanggung dan jaket. Selera kakaknya ternyata tidak buruk juga, pikir Belgie.

"Mau sarapan?" tanya Belgie.

Nesia mengangguk senang, "Oh, terimakasih."

Kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya menikmati sarapan pagi bersama dengan menu sederhana—teh dan waffle buatan duo Italy-Romano hasil belajar di Liège.

Mereka berdua pun mengbrol santai seraya menyesap nikmatnya teh di pagi hari. Belgie penasaran dan bertanya mengapa sepanjang jalan tadi Nesia misuh-misuh dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia pikir mungkin karena bertengkar lagi dengan Malaysia atau kakaknya masih berkeras mengorek informasi soal anak kemarin. Namun, Belgie hampir saja menyemburkan waffle yang tengah ia kunyah saat mendengar jawaban Nesia, "Kakakmu menuduhku mencuri gel rambutnya."

Nesia tidak dapat menghentikan Belgie yang tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Melihat Belgie yang tertawa begitu keras, Nesia pun ikut tertawa kecil. Kenyataan bahwa seorang pangeran kehilangan wibawa karena kehilangan gel rambut cukup lucu juga—asalkan bukan dia yang dituduh mencuri tentu saja.

Akhirnya tawa Belgie reda juga. Ia mengusap airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu semangat. "Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya mengambil gel rambut kakak?"

Nesia mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka model rambutnya yang biasa saja tanpa jambul aneh itu."

"IYA KANN? !" seru Belgie tiba-tiba seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Nesia. Hampir saja Nesia terjengkang jatuh bersama kursinya karena kaget.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kalau model rambutnya itu aneh dan gak modis. Kakak malah berkeras kalau model rambutnya itu bikin dia tambah macho."

Obrolan mereka melebar ke hal-hal lain dan menjadi semakin panjang. Belgie pun akhirnya merasa cocok dengan Nesia. Rasanya sekarang ia benar-benar rela menjadikan sosok Nesia sebagai kakak iparnya. Nesia sendiri merasa bersyukur dapat berteman dengan Belgie. Ternyata Belgie adalah cewek yang supel dan mudah diajak berteman. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa canggung lagi berada di istana negeri barat karena sekarang ia punya teman untuk sekadar berbincang, bukan hanya dengan Malaysia saja—itu juga kalau bisa disebut 'berbincang'.

Obrolan mereka terhenti tatkala Nethere berdiri di samping mereka dan berdehem.

"Ngomongin aku, ya?" tanyanya kelewat pede.

Belgie dan Nesia sontak menoleh ke arah Nethere. Sedetik kemudian, Nethere mendapati wajah adiknya dan calon istrinya yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Tadi akhirnya aku terpaksa keluar membeli gel baru. Sekarang aku sudah keren lagi, kan?" Nethere mengelus jambul tulipnya yang menawan. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa wajah kedua wanita di hadapannya justru menampakkan ekspresi kecewa dua kali lipat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau kenakan di pesta tiga hari lagi?" tanya Belgie pada Nesia, mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan dengan sengaja.

"Hmm…" Nesia tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya Nesia tidak terlalu berminat untuk menghadiri pesta seperti itu. Pesta yang katanya pesta pertunangan kedua (khusus untuk keluarga dekat) itu memang tidak memiliki makna khusus. Mungkin hanya diselenggarakan karena keluarga dari negara barat memang doyan pesta. Dan sialnya, Nesia harus menjadi boneka pajangan disana.

"Kau tidak berniat menghadiri pesta menggunakan jaket ber-_hoodie_ kan?" tanya Belgie lagi. Curiga.

Nesia membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun tiba-tiba saja badan besar Nethere menghalanginya. "Tidak, Nesia tidak akan ikut ke pesta."

"Ha?" Nesia yang tidak mengetahui apapun soal pembatalan rencana itu kaget. Bukannya Nethere sendiri yang memaksanya ikut datang ke pesta itu meskipun ia menolak?

Belgie pun memeberikan reaksi yang tidak jauh beda dari Nesia. "Loh, gimana sih? Kan ini pesta untuk memperkenalkan Nesia ke keluarga yang lain. Kenapa tokoh utamanya malah tidak ikut?"

Nethere menggeleng, "Pokoknya Nesia tidak jadi ikut ke pesta. Keputusanku tidak bisa dirubah lagi."

Tanpa sempat protes, lengan Nesia ditarik Nethere untuk menjauh. Belgie hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud tindakannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar keluhan Indonesia yang ditarik paksa oleh Nethere untuk segera kembali ke kamar.

Setelah cukup jauh, Nesia memaksa Nethere melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Sakit, tauk!"

Nethere menoleh pada Nesia dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena cengkramannya yang cukup kuat tanpa ia sadari. Ia memang belum sempat menjelaskan tindakan tiba-tibanya barusan. Alasannya menahan Nesia agar tidak mengikuti pesta tiga hari lagi tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Namun ia masih tidak yakin untuk membeberkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Germany dan Austria kemarin pada Nesia. Bisa jadi hal itu justru membahayakan keselamatan calon istrinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat lagi akan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Germany dan Austria.

...o0o...

"Seseorang yang kau kenal baik sedang mengincar nyawamu."

'_Ngomong apa sih Germany ini?'_ pikir Nethere. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, sudah banyak orang yang memang mengincar nyawanya. Kemudian ia teringat kasus Portuguesa beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut," lanjut Austria.

Nethere mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu kau mau aku apa? Membelalakkan mata dan bertanya dengan dramatis, 'APA? !', begitu? Ini kan bukan telenovela."

Germany dan Austria berpandang-pandangan, membenarkan pernyataan Nethere. Sebenernya informasi seperti ini juga bukan merupakan informasi baru.

Meski begitu, Nethere juga cukup penasaran soal pernyataan tambahan selain nyawanya yang 'selalu' diincar itu. "Atas dasar apa kalian bilang, 'seseorang' itu kenal baik denganku?"

"Surat Ancaman." Germany kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Nethere.

Nethere segera merebut kertas itu dan cepat-cepat membacanya. Surat itu berisi ultimatum untuk menghentikan pesta pertemuan yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa orang yang paling ia sayangi, Indonesia Raya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal pesta tertutup itu selain keluarga dan beberapa kerabat kerajaan."

"Mungkin saja mereka punya mata-mata, kan?" ucap Nethere agak ragu.

Austria melangkah maju dengan tegas, "Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu. Yang terpenting, kita harus mengambil antisipasi agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Batalkan saja pestanya, beres, kan? Toh itu cuma pesta hura-hura tak berguna," usul Nethere, cuek.

Germany memijat pelipisnya, "Tidak bisa begitu…. Memangnya kau mau bilang apa ke Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Mau menunjukkan surat ancaman itupun percuma." Austria membungkam Nethere bahkan sebelum sempat ia berbicara. "Surat itu hanya akan dianggap ancaman kosong. Tak lebih dari sekedar kerjaan iseng seseorang."

"Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Germany dan Austria mengucapkan saran yang telah mereka diskusikan sebelumnya, "Jangan biarkan Nesia mengikuti pesta itu."

…o0o…

Masih berkacak pinggang, Nesia menunggu penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Nethere. Sedangkan Nethere sendiri masih tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa karena bingung akan hal-hal lain yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Nesia yang tidak sabar pun menendang tulang kering Nethere.

"AWW! Apaan sih?"

"Hih! Pake nanya lagi! JELASIN!"

Nethere menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pokoknya kamu enggak boleh dateng ke pesta."

"Kenapa, jambul tuliiip! Kenapaaaa?" Nesia memang sedikit bersyukur ia tidak perlu datang ke pesta itu, tetapi tetap saja ia penasaran akan alasan Nethere dibaliknya.

Nethere yang kesal karena rambutnya dihina malah melontarkan alasan yang jauh dari kenyataan, "Ngaca dong! Aku kan malu kalau kamu tetep dateng ke pesta tanpa memakai baju yang sesuai!"

Nesia terhenyak dengan jawaban Nethere. Ia menatap tajam bola mata Nethere seakan bertanya apa ia serius dengan alasan bodohnya itu. Namun, tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dari dalam. Tinggallah Nethere yang menyesal setengah mati karena alasannya yang—banci banget. Ah, biarlah, yang penting Nesia terhindar dari bahaya, pikirnya.

...o0o...

Di dalam kamar, Nesia membanting bantal berkali-kali ke kasur, memukulinya seolah ia melihat wajah Nethere disana. Apa maksud alasan yang dilontarkan Nethere tadi? Ngaca katanya? Maksudnya dia ini jelek, begitu? Malu karena ia tidak punya baju yang sesuai? Memangnya kebaya yang ia pakai saat pesta pertunangan pertama itu kampungan? Tidak cocok dengan pesta ala barat? Alasan yang sangat konyol! Nesia terus saja memaki-maki Nethere dalam hati.

Puas membanting-banting benda yang ada di kamarnya (tidak termasuk barang pecah belah karena ia malas mengurus bekasnya nanti), Nesia mendadak mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas perkataan menusuk dari Nethere tadi.

...o0o...

Pesta tetap berjalan meriah tanpa kehadiran Nesia si tokoh utama wanita. Nethere sudah menduga akan hal ini. Rata-rata keluarganya memang seperti ini, tidak terlalu memusingkan hal-hal kecil seperti alasan diselenggarakannya pesta. Asalkan mereka bisa menikmati hidangan super lezat dan saling pamer harta kekayaan. Memuakkan sebenarnya, namun tradisi ini adalah salah satu tradisi yang sulit dihilangkan begitu saja.

Ia sendiri hanya datang ke pesta sekedar melihat keadaan, menjaga semuanya tetap terkendali walaupun tugas itu telah ia bebankan pada kedua—atau tiga—pengawalnya, Spain dan si kembar America. Meskipun sejujurnya ia belum pernah melihat sosok saudara kembar America itu. Mungkin saja saking miripnya, Nethere salah mengenali mereka. Ia tidk terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Cukup ayahnya saja yang dibuat pusing karena bingung harus membayar gaji satu orang atau dua orang.

Suasana pesta berjalan aman dan terkendali sampai semua pandangan mata tertuju pada satu arah. Mau tidak mau Nethere ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pusat perhatian. Disana, ia mendapati si biang masalah, calon istrinya, dan tokoh utama wanita pesta pertunangan ini, Indonesia. Balutan kebaya panjang yang ia kenakan begitu berbeda dari kebaya yang ia pakai sebelumnya, yang ini terlihat lebih…elegan. Nethere begitu terkesima melihat Nesia yang tampak begitu berbeda, belum lagi tatanan rambutnya yang serhana—dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan satu jepit berhias manik yang serasi dengan kebaya yang ia kenakan.

Nesia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya diri karena harus memakai kebaya simpanannya itu. Menurutnya, gaun yang ini terlalu terbuka di bagian dada dan terlalu sempit sehingga ia sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Namun ia ingin menunjukkan pada Nethere bahwa kebaya bukan pakaian kampung. Kebaya juga merupakan gaun yang tidak kalah indah dengan gaun-gaun ala barat yang dipakai oleh keluarga calon suaminya itu. Terlebih lagi, ia juga sengaja meminjam beberapa aksesoris milik adiknya yang pesolek untuk mempercantik tampilan dirinya—meskipun ia harus rela meminjamkan batik ungu indahnya selama beberapa hari pada Malaysia. Toh hal itu terbayar dengan pandangan kagum dan iri dari seluruh ruangan. Selanjutnya tinggal meminta pengakuan langsung dari Nethere bahwa dirinya juga bisa menjadi wanita yang anggun.

Nesia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Nethere akan datang menghampirinya. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Nethere akan menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya segera keluar dari ruangan pesta itu.

"Apa sih maumu! Sudah kubilang jangan datang!" hardik Nethere tepat setelah menutup pintu ruangan dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang saling berhadapan.

Nesia yang menduga akan mendapatkan pujian—atau paling tidak sekedar senyuman—hanya bisa menatap Nethere tidak percaya.

Melihat ekspresi kecewa yang amat sangat dari wajah Nesia, Nethere yang ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata lain menjadi bungkam. Ia tahu caranya salah. Ia tahu tidak semestinya membentak dengan kasar. Tetapi bagaimana jika surat ancaman itu benar? Bagaimana jika Nesia benar-benar akan celaka jika ia berlama-lama dengannya disini?

Nesia sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya meskipun akhirnya tetap tak terbendung. Satu tetes telah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Nethere yang terkejut segera menghapus airmata itu dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menangis, aku…." Hampir saja Nethere membeberkan semua hal yang ia sembunyikan pada Nesia. Untungnya ia masih sempat membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau kembali saja ke kamarmu sekarang, ya?" pintanya lembut.

Nesia menepis tangan Nethere dan berlari sekencang mungkin, berlari sejauh mungkin dari pandangan Nethere. Nethere mengira Nesia akan langsung kembali ke kamarnya, sehingga dengan berat hati ia masuk kembali ke ruang pesta. Akan segera ia pikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf padanya nanti.

...o0o...

Berlawanan dengan perintah Nethere, Nesia justru berlari ke luar istana. Ia berhenti di taman yang sepi dan mengeluarkan seluruh airmatanya yang sempat tertahan. Berjongkok di balik semak membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat, hanya serangga-serangga di sekitar saja yang dapat mendengar suara isakan tangisnya.

'SREKK'

Mendengar suara seperti semak yang saling bergesek itu, Nesia menghentikan isakannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk memeriksa apa ada orang lain disekitarnya. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya kesulitan melihat, lampu taman yang remang-remang tidak cukup membantu. Namun sesaat kemudian, suara semak yang bergesek itu kembali terdengar. Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati bayangan samar seseorang atau mungkin dua orang. Dengan berlindung di balik semak yang cukup tinggi, ia perlahan mendekat untuk memastikan siapa orang-orang itu.

Saat jarak pandangnya sudah cukup jelas, ia mendapati dua orang yang sedang memegang senjata api dan satu kantung hitam besar yang dipanggul oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

"Semua persiapan beres," ucap seseorang yang memanggul bungkusan hitam.

Temannya mengangguk, "Setelah ini semua selesai, kita tinggal membuat sedikit rumor di media massa. Dengan omongan selewat saja, semua orang akan percaya kalau kasus ini didalangi oleh negara Timur."

Nesia terkesiap di tempat persembunyiannya. Bukan hanya karena kenyataan mengerikan yang ia dengar, melainkan juga karena seseorang yang menyekap mulutnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

**Bersambung lagi doong…**

* * *

Makin lama ini cerita makin kayak sinetron aja...

Review, saran dan kritiknya ditunggu seperti biasa :) **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin...Bagi kuenya, boleh?

**Warning** : OOC!Maybe, typo!Maybe, Ada tokoh yang baruuuu, siapa yaaaa? XD

* * *

**Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya

**I love PEACE, Not You**

**-Chapter 8-**

* * *

Indonesia yang terkejut Karena disekap dari belakang terus meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tak disangka, rasanya beberapa hari ini memang hari sial untuknya. Belum cukup dihina calon suaminya sendiri…. Tunggu, calon suami? Sejak kapan ia mengakui Nederlanden sebagai calon suaminya? Mereka kan hanya pasangan main-main. Oh ya, ia baru ingat kalau keberuntungan telah jauh meninggalkannya sejak ia memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan si jambul tulip. Yah, semestinya ia tidak lupa soal itu.

Si penyekap agaknya khawatir Nesia menimbulkan suara-suara yang akan membuat mereka ketahuan. Oleh karena itu, ia berbisik tepat di daun telinga Nesia sebelah kanan, "Sssstt! Jangan berontak, tolol!"

Nesia yang rasa-rasanya mengenal suara itu langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah datar setengah menyebalkan dengan rambut ikal berwarna karamel—persis seperti milik Belgie.

"HU...HUFF?!" seru Nesia yang tampak sangat terkejut sampai-sampai lupa bahwa mulutnya masih dibekap.

"_Moien(1)_, Nesia. Lama tak bertemu. Nah, sekarang lebih baik tutup mulutmu."

Mau tak mau Nesia mematuhinya. Setidaknya sampai dua orang mencurigakan bersenjata api itu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Nesia merasa keadaan aman, ia melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sedari tadi. Telapak tangan yang ternyata tidak terlalu besar itu kembali ke hadapan pemiliknya.

"Iuuh…. " seru si penyekap dengan tampang jijik mendapati telapak tangannya yang basah karena Nesia sempat menyebutkan namanya—meski sia-sia karena tak akan ada seorang pun yang mengerti siapa yang dia panggil— saat sedang dibekap.

"Biar kau seorang putri, ternyata liurmu tetap saja menjijikan," keluhnya.

"Memangnya kau harap apa? Liur yang seputih susu?!" balas Nesia jengkel.

Ia berpikir sejenak, berusaha membayangkan, dan hasilnya justru membuat dirinya ingin muntah.

"Jangan dibayangkan, bodoh!" Kemudian Nesia berkacak pinggang, "Lagipula, apa yang kaulakukan disini, Lux? Seharusnya kau kan— "

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol begitu. Namaku Luxembourg. Luxie, kalau kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengeja."

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luxembourg lagi sejak pesta pertunangannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan pertemuan kembali ini membuat Nesia mulai naik darah lagi, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. Adu bacot dengan anak kecil itu tidak dewasa, apalagi kalau sampai terpancing emosi. Membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh saja.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Lux. Tetap kasar, dan tidak sopan. Sama saja seperti kakakmu."

"Luxie, nona. Atau kau mau kubayari untuk ikut les bahasa?"

Amarah Nesia meledak. Ia menyambar tubuh kecil di depannya dan berusaha untuk menjitak Luxembourg sekuat tenaga. "Hiih! Bocah sial! Rasain nih, rassainn..."

Ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli akan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa yang tak akan terpancing emosi dengan mudah. Persetan dengan putri, persetan dengan perempuan atau orang dewasa. Kalau ia harus menjadi ratu sekalipun, ia akan tetap membalas perbuatan Luxembourg—si setan kecil pembuat masalah. Siapa suruh cari gara-gara dengannya, Indonesia Raya.

Seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Nesia, Luxembourg cepat-cepat mengelak. Mengakibatkan Nesia yang menerjang sekuat tenaga malah jatuh terjerembab, membuat wajahnya rata dengan tanah.

"Pftt—" Tawa tertahan itu memang tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup jelas di telinga Nesia. Membuatnya makin dongkol. Ia kelihatan sangat culun dengan kebaya yang tercemar oleh tanah.

Enggak kakak, enggak adiknya sama-sama menyebalkan. Rasa-rasanya Nesia harus meninjau ulang keputusannya menjadi calon menantu raja dan ratu negeri barat. Coba kalau dia lesbi, pasti lebih baik bertunangan saja dengan Belgie yang ceria dan baik hati. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi pasti dia digantung terbalik di tiang bendera dan dirajam oleh saudara-saudara yang lain.

Nesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Rupanya otaknya juga sudah mulai rusak.

"Pasti lagi mikir yang aneh-aneh…" sela Luxembourg dengan tatapan menuduh.

Nesia masih memandangnya dengan tatapan dongkol. Baru saja ia akan melontarkan sanggahan, telapak tangan Luxembourg dengan cepat mendorong kepalanya kembali ke tanah, "Ssstt! Mereka kembali. Merunduk!"

Dua kali Nesia merasakan ciuman dengan tanah hari ini, dan ia bersumpah akan membuat bocah karamel itu menjadi sate. Lengkap dengan bumbu kacang.

"Uphh—si...sial! Singkirkan tanganmu, Lux!"

"Tampaknya mereka sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam sana. Tapi... apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumam Luxembourg sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hei! Kamu gak dengerin, ya?"

Louxembourgh tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena suara berisik Nesia. Kedua pria itu hanya melintas dan segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Nes!" Mengacuhkan omelan Nesia, Louxembourgh segera menarik lengan calon kakak iparnya itu dan berniat mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pria mencurigakan itu barusan.

"Heh! Pelan-pelan dong!" Lagi-lagi Nesia mengeluh akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Luxembourg. Tampaknya ia sudah pasrah mengomel panjang lebar ke telinga Lux, malah membuatnya tambah keki saja. Meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Nesia mengikuti langkah cepat Luxembourg ke arah yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kedua pria mencurigakan tadi.

.

Hatinya tidak tenang. Sepertinya Nederlanden benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu sampai pesta membosankan ini selesai. Sesegera mungkin, ia harus meminta maaf, meskipun kata-kata maaf belum juga selesai ia rangkai dalam otaknya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di depan kamar Nesia dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dan ia memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tindakan atau jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Indonesia saat ia meminta maaf nanti. Dan Nethere sangat tidak yakin ada kemungkinan jawaban positif darinya.

"Nes, maaf aku tadi gak sengaja—akkh! Gak bagus!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maaf soal tadi, tapi kamu harus tahu kalau ada masalah yang—_Neen!(2)_ Ini juga gak bagus!" Nederlanden mendengus kesal.

Selanjutnya ia mendesah pasrah, mungkin ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja pada Indonesia. Itu pilihan terbaik. Maka ia membuka pintu kamar Indonesia yang tidak terkunci.

"Nes—"

Dan tidak mendapati seorangpun disana.

.

"Jangan berisik Nesia, mata-mata itu harus tenang." Luxembourg memperingati Indonesia untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat calon kakak iparnya itu sibuk dengan kain batiknya.

"Bukan mauku, Lux. Pakaian ini membuatku sulit bergerak."

Luxembourg mendesah, "Sudahlah, minimalisir saja gerakanmu."

Indonesia mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti setelah masuk kembali ke dalam halaman istana. Cukup jauh dari pintu masuk, melalui dinding samping istana yang tinggi dan dikelilingi dengan pohon-pohon serta semak tinggi. Disana hanya ada jalan setapak. Indonesia sama sekali belum pernah menjelajahi daerah ini, namun Luxembourg tahu persis yang ditujunya adalah penjara bawah tanah. Luxembourg mengamati pergerakan mencurigakan apapun dalam gelap sementara Indonesia berjongkok di belakangnya berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara saat menepuk nyamuk yang terus menghisap darahnya.

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Luxembourg menangkap sekelebat gerakan yang mencurigakan. Dua pria yang tadi ia intip bersama Indonesia muncul dari pintu masuk penjara. Luxembourg berusaha memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, namun percuma. Kedua pria itu menggunakan masker serta topi yang menutupi dahi dan kedua mata mereka. Dalam gelap, mustahil mengenali mereka.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di benak Luxembourg. Siapa pria-pria itu? Mana bungkusan hitam besar yang mereka bawa masuk tadi? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar?

Setidaknya, Luxembourg mendapat sebagian jawaban ketika muncul satu orang lagi yang ikut keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Wajah orang yang sangat mudah dikenali, PORTUGUESA.

Indonesia terkesiap kaget dan Luxembourg dengan sigap kembali menutup mulut gadis itu, berjaga-jaga jika Indonesia hendak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Indonesia mengerti, ia berusaha bersikap tetap tenang dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

Luxembourg memutar otak untuk menghentikan tiga komplotan itu sebelum mereka kabur. Ia hanya memiliki sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu siap siaga di pinggangnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memanggil penjaga, sehingga Luxembourg harus mengambil tindakan secerdik dan secepat mungkin.

Menerjang langsung hanya mengantarkan nyawanya. Ia berpikir untuk menjadikan Indonesia sebagai umpan sementara ia menyelinap dari belakang. Tapi, resikonya terlalu besar. Belum lagi jika nanti kakaknya tahu, ia bisa tewas di tempat karena berani menggunakan Indonesia sebagai umpan.

Di saat Luxembourg sedang berpikir keras, ia malah dibuat terkejut setengah mati karena Indonesia malah memutuskan untuk menerjang langsung. Tanpa senjata.

"BEGOOOO!"

'DUAKK!'

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luxembourg yang keluar tanpa sadar, Indonesia telah menendang jatuh salah satu komplotan itu. Ada robekan panjang di kedua sisi kain batik Indonesia. Luxembourg menduga Indonesia sengaja merobeknya untuk mempermudah ia bergerak, dan itu Indonesia lakukan saat Luxembourg sibuk dengan strateginya. Bodoh, sampai suara robekan kain yang seharusnya bisa jelas terdengar saja ia abaikan.

Luxembourg tak sempat berpikir lagi, ia ikut menerjang langsung dengan pisaunya. Paling tidak dua orang lebih baik daripada satu.

Perkelahian sengit terjadi. Indonesia dengan tangan kosong menggunakan teknik karate yang diajarkan _sensei_ di negerinya. Seharusnya ia menggunakan karate hanya untuk melindungi diri, namun saat terdesak seperti ini tak ada salahnya ia pakai. Salah satu pria yang ia tendang jatuh bangkit lagi, dan saat ia sedang berkonsentrasi menangkis serangan pria yang satu lagi, Indonesia tidak sempat mengelak dari tendangan keras yang tepat mengenai punggung belakangnya. Indonesia jatuh pingsan.

Luxembourg keluar pada saat yang tepat karena ia berhasil menangkis serangan senjata tajam dari Portuguesa yang diarahkan kepada Indonesia. Ukuran senjata mereka terpaut cukup jauh, namun Luxembourg dapat mengimbangi serangan Portuguesa dengan kekuatannya. Selanjutnya mereka terus saling menyabet, menyerang dan menangkis. Sampai akhirnya pisau kecil Luxembourg menembus perut samping kiri Portuguesa. Sayangnya, kini Luxembourg menjadi tanpa pertahanan dan senjata tajam milik Portuguesa berhasil merobek perut samping kanannya.

"OHOKK!" Luxembourg muntah darah dan berusaha menghentikan dengan tangannya. Ia ambruk seketika.

'DORR!'

Tepat pada saat mereka berdua ambruk, suara tembakan peringatan terdengar jelas. Ketiga komplotan itu segera kabur meninggalkan kedua korbannya yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Nederlanden yang menembakkan pistol kecilnya ke udara segera menghampiri sumber keributan. Ia pun mendapatkan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Meskipun tak dapat melihat wajah seorang perempuan yang pingsan dengan tubuh tengkurap di hadapannya, ia yakin itu Indonesia.

"Nes—"

Dan tak jauh dari tubuh Indonesia, keadaan yang lebih menggenaskan terjadi pada adik kandungnya.

"_Bro…er…(3)_"

"LUX! BERTAHANLAH, LUX!" teriaknya panik seraya menahan tubuh adiknya yang berlumuran darah segar.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Luxembourg menarik baju kakaknya dan dengan terbata-bata mencoba memberikan informasi "Po…port, ka….bur—"

Tangan Luxembourg langsung kehilangan tenaganya dan jatuh ke samping. Ia pingsan kehabisan darah.

**Tuberculosis...TBC...**

**Note:**

(1) Hello in Luxembourgish

(2) No in Dutch

(3) Brother in Dutch

A/N: Maaf, saya baru sadar setelah baca ulang chapter 1-6 ternyata gaya penulisan dan ceritanya udah mulai jauh sama chapter 7 sama 8 ini...

Chapter 1-6 itu apa banget... mana pas Portue ditangkep ceritanya begitu doang lagi... (author gak puas)

Pokoknya saya mo ngerombak ulang chapter awal biar paling enggak masuk akal dikit... huahahahaha. Dan makin kesini kayaknya jauh banget sama cerita 'zettai heiwa daisakusen' ye... macem sinetron plagiat aja ini penpik, awalnya doang yang mirip.

Yang mau penpik ini dilanjutnya, ripiuwnya dong...oom...tante... (nodong pake pistol) (ini author apa banget sih, lemparin pisang aje nyok!)


End file.
